


bravado

by socordia



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Ending - Ruin and Rising, Asexual Character, Final Alternativo, Gen, Multi, Post-Ruin and Rising, domestic nikolina, intrigas políticas, lots of politics, muitas preocupações sociopolíticas, muitos personagens originais, pós-Ruína e Ascensão, questões sucessórias, spoilers for Six of Crows
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/pseuds/socordia
Summary: a tsarevna de Ravka tem muito mais em comum com o Darkling do quê apenas o seu nome.(pós-Ruína e Ascensão; a filha de Nikolai e Alina nasce com os mesmos poderes do Darkling.)





	1. antes

A garota e o garoto gritam. Suas vozes são roucas, desgastadas pelo uso constante:  as palavras que ecoam pelo palácio ancestral de pedra são graves, afiadas, violentas. As acusações escoam pelo ar como a mira de uma aranha peçonhenta, e as crianças espalhadas nos dormitórios no andar superior acordam, assustadas, reconhecendo a voz de seus guardiões.

Todas elas permanecem com a atenção voltada para baixo, para as vozes dos adultos, cochichando entre si debaixo dos sons inarticulados. As crianças não conseguem identificar o motivo da briga, mas ela é alta e escandalosa, e alguma coisa no tom da garota e do garoto espalham calafrios pela coletividade dos órfãos de Keramzin.

O barulho de vidro se quebrando se sobrepõe ao da neve caindo lá fora e a garota e o garoto ficam em silêncio.

*

O garoto não entende. A garota sabia que ele nunca entenderia, mas ela se convencera de que ela não _precisava_ que ele entendesse. Ela se contentou em vender uma esmeralda contrabandeada, em reconstruir o casarão de sua infância, em recepcionar órfãos como ela e dar-lhes uma boa educação. Por algum tempo, a garota pensou que isso seria o suficiente, que ela tinha encontrado o propósito que o desaparecimento do Não-Mar roubou de si.

A garota estava errada. A inquietude se apossou dela aos poucos, mas de forma certeira, deixando-a com noites insones vagando por corredores infinitos, e tiques nervosos enquanto ela delineava o fantasma de uma pulseira em seu pulso, o peso antigo de um colar em seu pescoço. A garota tentava, quando sozinha, afundar-se em si mesma, procurando por um resquício de luz e calor, de familiaridade e poder, mas suas buscas nunca deram frutos.

A fome por algo que não se pode nomear se reascendeu no estômago da garota, e agora ela tinha muitas poucas formas de tentar saciá-la. Ela tentou, em sua vida simples no orfanato onde crescera: coordenando toques de recolher, planejando refeições, dando lições e debruçando-se sobre grandes mapas históricos, enquanto observava os olhos atentos das crianças seguindo todos os seus movimentos.

Ela tentara, inclusive, com o garoto. Mas o garoto não compreende a aflição da garota, e ele rebate. Ela é professora e companheira, não mais Santa e comandante: esses tempos ficaram no passado. O povo não clama mais pela garota em cânticos religiosos e tons de deferência: ela deixara essa vida para trás enquanto corpos queimavam nos escombros de esquifes. Ela correra para o interior do país para deixar tudo isso, para esquecer tudo isso, porque achou que conseguiria viver uma vida normal.

Mas a garota está mudada demais. Sua procura por um lugar só seu no mundo ainda não acabou.

Ela precisa aceitar que essa é a vida que escolheu, é o que o garoto lhe diz. E ela tenta, mas o chamado da luz dentro de si parece incendiá-la por dentro, e a impede de se contentar.

Por isso, a garota grita.

*

 _“Não!_ ”

E eles voltam à sua rotina de discussões sem sentido, de berros que acordam crianças adormecidas, de pedidos que não podem ser realizados e de frustrações lançadas aos quatro ventos. A garota quer mais do quê achou que gostaria, quando optou por aquela vida; o garoto não a entende e ela não consegue fazê-lo entender.

A voz dos dois está desgastada como tiras de tecido colorido numa colcha de retalhos num país do norte.

_“Se eu sair por aquela porta, Alina, eu não volto mais.”_

As lágrimas nublam a visão da garota. Luas crescentes marcam as palmas de suas mãos onde suas unhas ameaçaram cortar a pele. Seus lábios estão pressionados numa linha fina, e a revolta faz sua garganta arder com coisas não ditas e coisas gritadas.

A garota não move um dedo para impedir o garoto. As crianças o cercam, o abraçam, se despedem, e ele desaparece para dentro da neve.

A garota sufoca sua frustração em travesseiros e em seus cabelos. Ela se lança em tintas e penas, em papéis grosseiros e timbres de cera. Ela escreve para si, e para mais ninguém, mas as notícias correm rápido e logo ela recebe uma missiva anunciando uma visita.

A garota nem sabe porquê suspira de alívio.

*

Quando a Grisha ruiva chega, é em uma carruagem simples mas de qualidade, de madeira escura e filigranas avermelhadas, puxada por um par de cavalos robustos, enormes, que lançam sombras oblíquas sobre as crianças que os assistem, abismadas. A Grisha tem cabelos vermelhos como o céu de início de primavera que deixa que as crianças fiquem acordadas até mais tarde, e a sua risada é melódica e contagiante.

Todas as crianças brigam pelas atenções da Grisha, que transforma os cabelos da garota em cores fantásticas para a satisfação dos pequenos. Mas a Grisha, embora viva rodeada de crianças em sua própria casa, não está aqui por elas: ela veio pela garota, cujas olheiras voltaram a cavar-se debaixo dos olhos castanhos, cujo cabelo cor de neve permanece sem brilho, cujos dedos estão sempre sujos de tinta ou de condimentos.

 _“Conte-me._ ”

A garota é toda suspiros e as duas passam horas conversando diante de um samovar fumegante e copos enormes de _kvas_. A garota hesita, mas a Grisha é sua amiga, e ela entenderá melhor que ninguém a ansiedade que lhe corrói as entranhas, a ambição que lhe tira o sono, a vontade de provar-se maior e melhor que deixa seus pés batucando contra o chão de madeira, num reflexo de anos marchando num mesmo ritmo.

_“Às vezes, amor não é o suficiente, Genya.”_

A garota aprendeu que é necessário mais que isso ― mais que amor, mais que devoção, mais que admiração. Ela precisa de parceria, de compreensão, de estímulo, de _desafio_.

A Grisha tem um brilho cheio de duplos significados em seu olho único quando se despede com a promessa de voltar em breve.

*

A raposa esperta usa luvas o tempo todo e as crianças ficam seguindo-lhe com cochichos e risinhos pelos corredores. Eles adoram quando a raposa esperta vem visitar, porque ela lhes leva brinquedos esquisitos e ela sempre convence a garota a levar todas as crianças para passar um dia no lago.

Todos estão muito animados com os visitantes frequentes, mas a garota ainda permanece calada, sombria, fantasmagórica. A raposa esperta e a Grisha se preocupam com ela, enxergando muito do Darkling nas feições cansadas e na postura da garota, e se propõem a ajudar. A Grisha promete ficar até a garota cansar-se dela, e a raposa esperta... Bem, ela tem negócios a tratar na capital, mas antes de partir, ela e a garota ficam conversando na sala de música até os raios do Sol filtrarem-se pela janela e anunciarem a hora de partir.

 _“Alina, eu só quero que você ouça minha proposta._ ”

E a proposta da raposa esperta é ousada e destemida e ambiciosa. É a mesma proposta que ela lhe fez há anos, numa carruagem chacoalhante, nos corredores de um palácio majestoso, no dique diante de um lago num dia de verão, numa varanda cheia de neve e de ventos uivantes. A garota recusara-lhe em todas as ocasiões, seu coração cheio de dúvidas e dever e afeição pelo garoto.

Mas o garoto se foi, as dúvidas foram sanadas e seu dever fora cumprido.

 _“Quando você voltar, Sturmhond, conversamos sobre isso._ ”

A raposa esperta beija a mão da garota e está sorrindo quando sua carruagem o leva de volta para o caminho de onde veio, bombinhas em suas rodas lançando fagulhas coloridas no ar para deleite das crianças.

*

A correspondência da garota cresce muito desde a saída do garoto. Os outros adultos começam a ficar desconfiados da garota e de sua vida pregressa: como ela conhece uma Grisha?, ( _deve ter sido durante a guerra_ , eles conjecturam, não muito longe da verdade) quem é o homem de sorriso fácil, olhos verdes como vidro, e que nunca tira suas luvas nem para o jantar?, por que ele fala tão rápido sobre tudo?, por que ele é o único que consegue fazer a garota rir? ( _ela sequer se divorciou de Isaak?,_ querem saber, permanecendo em silêncio).

A garota escreve à capital assinando com um nome diferente daquele que seus alunos usam para chamá-la. Ela recepciona os Grishas que vêm testar suas crianças e que cumprimentam a Grisha ruiva que a garota hospeda cheios de deferência. As crianças não veem mais a raposa esperta, mas sempre que perguntam sobre ela à garota, veem um sorrisinho de lado marcar as feições dela.

*

O tempo passa. A garota, com a ajuda da Grisha, começa a se curar.

A vida volta ao casarão uma vez incendiado junto com o verão de horas longas. A garota consegue um professor de música para as crianças, e logo as noites perfumadas são recheadas por notas de piano e canções desastradas.

*

A raposa esperta volta com um pedido e um anel.

_“Eu conheço você, Alina.”_

O quê a garota quer ainda não tem nome, mas a sede, a fome, a urgência que ela sente dentro de si, quicando e estremecendo todas as partes dela que se agitavam ao ouvir os chamados pela Santa do Sol e pela comandante do Segundo Exército, se acalmam quando seus olhos se refletem na pedra verde rodeada por estrelas de diamante. Os lábios da garota tremem e ela encara a raposa esperta cheia de determinação.

_“Você não sabe o quê eu quero.”_

A raposa esperta não tem esse nome à toa: ela sabia muito bem que a garota iria responder exatamente isso. A resposta já foi pensada, e sai automática e emoldurada por um sorriso.

 _“Podemos descobrir isso juntos._ ”

*

A raposa esperta precisa de alguém ao seu lado para quando ela deixa de ser a raposa esperta e veste suas roupas de tsar. O tsar, quando era apenas tsarevich, tinha seus olhos amendoados treinados na garota e em seus maneirismos, curioso sobre sua determinação, sobre sua coragem, sobre sua vontade de fazer a coisa certa.

_“Não há ninguém além de você, Alina. Você entende Ravka,”_

O tsar sabe que a guerra mudou a garota, porque a guerra mudou o tsar. A guerra mudou o tsar e mudou o país que o tsar tem que governar, de forma muito mais cuidadosa, ferrenha, implacável. O tsar não sabe em quem confiar ― pelo menos não em alguém que não tenha passado pela guerra com ele, que entenda suas provações, que se preocupe tanto com o povo como ele se preocupa.

_“você entende o quê é necessário para se certificar que ela terá um bom futuro.”_

Mas o tsar confia na garota. Ele confiou na garota num barco perto da costa de Fjerda; ele confiou na garota enquanto percorriam o país e ela se vestia de dourado e dourado; ele confiou na garota num observatório nas montanhas. Ele confiou na garota o suficiente para entregar-lhe seu coração e para pedir-lhe que ela se junte a ele na árdua tarefa de capitanear um país.

A garota aceita o anel. Seus pés param de se mexer sem sentido, suas mãos repousam em seu colo e não mais procuram trançar seus cabelos incessantemente. A garota sorri quando a raposa esperta aperta suas mãos por debaixo das luvas e a Grisha ruiva é a primeira a parabenizá-los.

*

O povo mal pode acreditar na sorte que tem em conseguir uma tsaritsa plebeia, como eles. A cerimônia, no centro da capital, foi preenchida por dignitários estrangeiros, nobres de todos os cantos do país, membros da igreja e até mesmo pessoas do povo comum, que conseguiram abocanhar alguns poucos convites.

O casamento é muito pomposo, dourado e branco em homenagem à Sankta Alina, xará da tsaritsa de cabelos castanhos. O azul de Ravka estampa o altar e as flores que a futura tsaritsa aperta contra seus dedos até suas juntas doerem, e o tsar tem um sorriso tão amplo no rosto que todos que o observam o descrevem como absolutamente cegante.

A garota rola os olhos diante das sobrancelhas dançantes do tsar conforme o sacerdote faz a pergunta que selará o destino dos dois para sempre.

 _“Aceito._ ”

A coroa que repousa em sua cabeça é pesada e faz seu pescoço doer, além de ofuscar-lhe a visão quando a luz brilha nela da forma certa. Mas a garota está satisfeita.

(quando o tsar beija-lhe a testa ao invés dos lábios, ela agradece-lhe com olhar brilhante e responde ao gesto beijando-lhe os nós dos dedos enluvados.)

*

O povo chama a tsaritsa de Sol Koroleva em respeito ao seu nome e à devoção da tsaritsa à Sankta Alina.

Ouvir o título sendo ecoado pelas ruas lotadas da capital conforme a tsaritsa e o tsar fazem seu percurso de recém-casados pela cidade faz com que os ouvidos da tsaritsa tintilem e reconhecer a esperança no rosto de seu povo é mais que o suficiente.

*

A Grisha ruiva, que conhecera a tsaritsa quando ela ainda era uma garota, fica mais do quê feliz em ajudá-la no quê puder, da mesma forma que fizera com a tsaritsa anterior. Mas agora, a Grisha ruiva faz seu trabalho com animação e afeto.

 _“Ainda assim, se você não estiver feliz, Genya, quero que me conte._ ”

A tsaritsa recebe a visita da Grisha ruiva algumas vezes ao mês, e a Grisha leva seu kit de magias e matérias-primas, pronta para tingir os cabelos da tsaritsa para que eles combinem com a bela cor de seus olhos.

_“Digo o mesmo, moya tsaritsa.”_

*

A tsarista acorda com seus próprios gritos, seu estômago ardendo e sua cama cheia de sangue.

_“De novo não!”_

Estaria ela quebrada além de qualquer possibilidade de reparo? Seria essa sua punição pelas medidas tomadas para parar o Darkling? Seria seu ventre seco uma resposta à sua ambição sem limites, à sua sede de poder, à sua recusa de abaixar a cabeça e deixar-se vencer?

Não, a tsaritsa se recusa a acreditar em tudo isso. Ela é a igual do tsar, ela tem feito seu trabalho com maestria, seu país precisa dela. Isso não significa nada. A dor irradia-se para as suas pernas, mas a tsaritsa se força a ficar de pé, reassegurando a si mesma.

Mas a constatação vem, cedo ou tarde, e a tsaritsa sente o peso da afirmação.

 _“Esse é o preço da_ merzost.”

*

Os anos passam e o castelo na capital não fica cheio de crianças, como era de se esperar.

A tsaritsa é saudável. O tsar claramente ama sua esposa. Mas dias se transformam em meses que se transformam em anos e toda a corte prende a respiração, ansiosa, observando todo e qualquer movimento da tsaritsa. Documentam como ela se veste, como ela se porta, quando fica doente: tudo numa tentativa de preverem quando o trono terá herdeiros, quando o tsar carregará crianças nos ombros, quando o palácio terá quartos reformados para abrigar pequenos Lantsov.

Mas as crianças não vêm e a tsaritsa se frustra.

 _“Qual o ponto de uma tsaritsa, se não para produzir herdeiros?_ ”

As palavras dessas pessoas que se consideram juiz e júri pesam nos ombros da tsaritsa, deixando um gosto amargo em sua boca e dor em sua mandíbula. Ela quer responder-lhes com afrontas e defesas, quer dizer-lhes que tem projetos para gestão do país, que está alfabetizando crianças que não são suas, que preocupa-se com a política internacional e que é parceira do tsar em todos os sentidos: ela é muito mais do que uma parideira, muito mais que um corpo cuja única função é gerar filhos.

Ela sabe disso. O tsar sabe disso. Mas o povo não entende.

_“Uma tsaritsa é boa para governar.”_

A tsaritsa tem o apoio do tsar, e isso é o suficiente. Mas o tsar se preocupa com a sucessão, com o caos que pode ocorrer em seu país se ele morrer sem herdeiro.

E, afinal de contas, o tsar e a tsarista se amam: eles continuam tentando.

*

A tsaritsa é aconselhada a repousar, se não perderá essa criança também. O pedido a deixa mais inquieta do que a acalma: ela se lembra de seus tempos no exército, de noites insones e olheiras fundas ao redor dos olhos. Quando a tsaritsa se vê no espelho, enxerga a menina frágil e deslocada que um dia foi, um par de enormes olhos castanhos encarando-a de volta sem realmente reconhecê-la.

Mas a tsaritsa não é nada, se não determinada: essa criança que cresce dentro de si também o é, pois ela resiste às desventuras que toda gravidez perigosa apresenta, e permanece crescendo saudável dentro da tsaritsa, apesar de tirar o sono de sua mãe. A tsaritsa trabalha na cama, come na cama, recebe visitas na cama, e permanece focada no objetivo de dar à luz e calar todos aqueles que duvidam de sua capacidade como tsaritsa.

_“Eu consigo fazer isso, Nikolai,”_

A tsaritsa reconhece que essa criança dentro de si é uma bênção, e cantarola para ela, lê os relatórios que recebe, faz planos e alisa sua grande barriga debaixo de seus vestidos luxuosos. A tsaritsa observa a cidade que um dia será desse bebê e murmura segredos que não confidencia a mais ninguém: ela fala sobre Pequena Ciência e sobre amplificadores, sobre a ganância dos homens e sobre uma mulher de voz rascante e ensinamentos valiosíssimos. Fala sobre frio enregelante numa cidade de fronteira, sobre o balançar de um navio estrangeiro, sobre o orfanato no qual cresceu, o qual destruiu e o qual reergueu.

 _“eu_ farei _isso. Confie em mim.”_

A tsaritsa fala sobre Sankta Alina e sobre Korol Rezni; fala sobre o futuro que tem planejado para a sua criança e sobre todos os sacrifícios que está fazendo para que ela nasça.

Será o suficiente.

*

Depois de meses de cama, fazem a tsarista andar, em círculos, na grande câmara do casal real, apesar de ainda ser cedo demais. O tsar, quando foi apropriado, trouxe a parteira que ajudara sua própria mãe de lá de Ravka Ocidental, sabendo que a mulher é competentíssima e que não há melhor pessoa para auxiliar a tsaritsa no quê pode ser seu maior desafio até hoje.

Mas a tsaritsa não gosta dos olhos cheios de conhecimento e rispidez da mulher: eles lhe lembram muito de um corpo pendendo de uma árvore, de uma sombra saltando de uma altura abismal. A mulher ordena que a tsaritsa ande, e os meses de repouso cobram seu preço em pernas instáveis e esforço descomunal. A Grisha ruiva está com a tsaritsa, suas mãos num dos braços da tsaritsa enquanto a apoia no chão de madeira forrado de lençóis brancos que já se mancham de vermelho conforme a tsaritsa caminha.

A dor ameaça dividir a tsaritsa em dois, mas ela deixa as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas pelo seu rosto enquanto trinca a mandíbula, recusando-se a demonstrar fraqueza.

_“Você tem de continuar, Alina.”_

E ela continua, andando pelo quê parecem ser horas, as mulheres fofocando sobre pessoas que a tsaritsa não conhece, compartilhando dicas para lidar com mal-estar infantil, elogiando a persistência da tsaritsa. A tsaritsa não as responde com nada além de acenar de cabeças e sombras de sorrisos que não atingem os olhos, e quando a parteira ordena-lhe que deite, a tsaritsa soluça de alívio.

*

O tsar ouve o grito cheio de dor da tsaritsa e nem mesmo seus guardas Grishas conseguem impedi-lo de escancarar as portas de madeira de seu quarto para botar-se ao lado de sua esposa.

As mulheres protestam contra a presença do homem mais poderoso de Ravka nessa câmara que cheira à sangue e incenso, e o ameaçam com rosários e rosnados, mas ele se ajoelha no colchão ao lado de sua esposa e segura sua mão suada.

 _“Você está indo magnificamente bem, minha rainha._ ”

A tsaritsa grita em resposta quando uma onda de dor sacode-lhe o corpo, e, para sua surpresa, o tsar grita junto. As mulheres berram para que ela empurre, que continue empurrando, que já conseguem ver a cabeça, e a tsaritsa obedece como pode, tremendo, a testa do tsar contra a dela enquanto ele parece cantarolar uma música náutica sobre um corsário destemido.

_“Como qualquer pessoa consegue fazer isso?!”_

A revolta no tom da tsaritsa pesa no quarto mas a parteira e suas auxiliares a ignoram. A Grisha ruiva está firmemente plantada ao lado da parteira, suas mãos mais ágeis e firmes ajudando a guiar a criança para fora.

A tsaritsa soluça. O mundo gira.

*

O guinchar que preenche o quarto agora é muito diferente: agudo, incessante, terrivelmente irritante, ele enfia agulhas de dor atrás dos olhos da tsaritsa, mas faz o tsar pular, empolgado. As parteiras limpam a criança com esmero, e o tempo todo ela continua gritando e reclamando e remexendo-se, mãos espalmadas agitando dedos longos no ar.

Logo, o menino é posto no colo da exausta tsaritsa, e as parteiras começam a entoar a canção ancestral de boas-vindas ao mais novo membro da família real, que agarra o dedo que o tsar estende com firmeza. Depois de olhar no rosto de seu filho, os olhos treinados da tsaritsa encontram os do tsar, que brilham com o quê pode ser descrito apenas como a mais pura felicidade.

_“Depois de tantos anos, Alina, eu não considerava ser possível te amar ainda mais,”_

A dor começa novamente contra o ventre da tsaritsa, em espasmos e violenta, e logo todas as mulheres se entreolham entre si. A Grisha ruiva fecha seu olho único, o cenho franzido em concentração, e logo abre-o de novo, um sorriso surpreso em suas feições.

O menino é retirado dos braços da tsaritsa que protesta a separação apenas um pouco, antes que a dor faça um urro inarticulado romper de seus lábios. A explicação da Grisha arranca uma risada do tsar, que beija a testa da tsaritsa cheio de ternura.

 _“mas eu estava errado._ ”

*

A menina não grita tanto quanto seu irmão, e seu nascimento é muito mais fácil e muito menos dolorido. A canção das mulheres no quarto se intensifica, e a bebê que é colocada nos braços da tsaritsa já tem os olhos abertos, encarando sua mãe e seu pai, curiosos e intrigantes.

O burburinho cresce, e, debaixo da névoa de exaustão, a tsaritsa sabe muito bem do quê as mulheres falam: sobre como partos duplos são raros, sobre como partos duplos são difíceis. A tsaritsa está completamente drenada depois das horas intermináveis de dor; e portanto as mulheres especulam sobre como a dificuldade da tsaritsa em engravidar e em dar à luz seus filhos provavelmente terá um preço alto. A tsaritsa demorou anos para que conseguisse manter uma gravidez, demorou anos até que conseguisse segurar seus filhos em seus braços, e por isso a tsaritsa não demora para perceber que esse é o único parto ao qual ela tem direito.

A tsaritsa, segurando seus dois filhos nos braços fracos, não se importa. O tsar, pelo semblante completamente deleitado, parece que também não.

_“Dois de uma vez, huh, Alina?”_

Os bebês se alimentam pela primeira vez; logo depois, a tsaritsa é transportada para um quarto mais arejado, mais limpo, onde ela e o tsar poderão ter privacidade com seus filhos. Ela não consegue andar, e odeia ser carregada, mas a exaustão e a felicidade tomam o melhor de si e ela deixa-se levar pelo guarda Grisha de seu marido, que também está sorrindo como se fosse ele que tivesse acabado de ser pai. As poucas pessoas que encontram pelo caminho parabenizam o tsar e a tsaritsa, e se arriscam a espiar os dois embrulhos em azul de Ravka que repousam barulhentos nos braços do tsar.

_“Você certamente sabe dar uma festa, moya tsaritsa...”_

*

O tsarevich olha para a tsaritsa de forma ausente, nos braços de seu pai. Ele tem os olhos castanhos e acolhedores da tsaritsa, e se agita de forma incessante em sua manta bordada. Quando o tsarevich chora, o som é como bolhas debaixo d’água, e ele chora com seu corpo inteiro: mãos e pés e braços e cabeça, sacudindo-se pela atenção que sabe que terá de seus pais que observam cada um de seus movimentos com fervor.

O tsarevich é incrivelmente saudável, de bochechas rechonchudas e mãos ansiosas, e parece se acalmar sempre que o tsar se aproxima de seu berço dourado. A tsaritsa observa os dois com o claro pressentimento que aqui se encontram duas almas iguais, e que o tsarevich ainda causará tantos problemas quanto seu pai quando mais novo.

Por ter nascido no dia do martírio de Santo Gavril, o tsar batiza seu filho a partir de uma divindade, tal qual sua mãe.

_“Vaska.”_

*

A tsarevna é muito mais silenciosa que seu irmão, e a tsaritsa não consegue tirar os olhos do olhar penetrante de sua filha, do mais puro e inexorável cinza. Os olhos que a encaram no rosto da bebê parecem carregar um segredo pesado e indiscutível, e eles brilham debaixo da luz de velas que preenche o quarto das crianças.

Os olhos da tsarevna são como quartzo brilhante, e a calma da bebê é algo que deixa a tsaritsa angustiada. Ela é forte como o irmão, segurando uma mecha de cabelos molhados de suor da tsaritsa entre seus dedos vermelhos, e há alguma fragilidade em sua forma menor que a do tsarevich.

A tsaritsa aperta mais a tsarevna em seu corpo, seus lábios roçando contra os poucos cabelos de cor indefinida no topo da cabeça da criança, e, quando volta à sua posição inicial, os olhos implacáveis e observadores da tsarevna a encaram como se esmiuçassem sua alma em sua totalidade.

Cheia de potencial e curiosidade, a tsaritsa nomeia sua filha Aleksandra, lembrando-se de promessas sussurradas e histórias numa torre no ar.

_“Shura.”_


	2. status quo ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muitos detalhes sobre política internacional nesse capítulo. e eu não posso nem falar que essa é a última vez que a situação sociopolítica de ravka vai ter protagonismo. pequenos spoilers da duologia "six of crows".

A cabana é abafada, feita de pedra e perto demais de um lago. Shura já tinha ouvido histórias sobre a habitante anterior da construção, uma Grisha ancestral, de poder lendário, responsável por quebrar os novos recrutas e fazê-los acessar seu poder de forma mais fácil, mais intuitiva, mais natural.

Agora, a cabana de Baghra permanece inabitada, à exceção das lições da madrugada que a mãe de Shura insiste em administrar à filha ela mesma. É uma cena muito bizarra: a tsaritsa de toda Ravka, provavelmente a mulher mais poderosa do continente, vestida em suas roupas de dormir, com um roupão de retalhos amarrado com força em sua cintura, olhando para a filha que está suando em bicas por conta do calor que emana da lareira apenas em brasas.

Shura deveria estar acostumada com a cabana de Baghra, com os treinamentos de sua mãe, com o seu poder respondendo ao seu chamado assim que ela procura por ele: mas o calor faz com que ela tenha a distinta impressão de que essa cabana é um grande forno de pedra e que ela está sendo preparada para virar um guisado. O pensamento não é lá muito reconfortante, e Shura estala os dedos das mãos como gesto nervoso automático quando seu poder escapa de seu alcance.

A tsaritsa estala a língua em desaprovação e Shura rola os olhos.

“Tente de novo,” ela exige, em tom de pedra. Shura muda o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra e fica observando a figura fantasmagórica da mãe, toda de branco, à distância. “E faça certo dessa vez, Aleksandra.”

Dezoito anos de vida, e Shura sempre estremece quando sua mãe a chama por seu nome de batismo.

Ela acena com a cabeça e mordisca os lábios, assumindo sua postura de treino: pés separados e firmemente plantados no chão, mãos juntas ao corpo, mente vazia. Mente não exatamente vazia, verdade seja dita, uma vez que Shura acha necessário se concentrar em suas respirações para acalmar seu coração e disciplinar o seu poder. Ele vem até Shura sem dificuldade, ressoando dentro dela como um sino, fazendo todos os pelos em seus braços eriçarem-se em resposta. Ela cantarola uma melodia sem palavras no fundo de sua garganta conforme o poder passa por ela em ondas, fazendo seus dedos formigarem.

Shura encara o chão. Inspira. Shura olha para o teto. Expira. A cabana está em escuridão total e completa, a não ser pela lareira que arde em brasas quase mortas, espalhando pelo cômodo pequeno sombras curtas e de pôr do sol. Isso dificulta o trabalho de Shura, que é sempre facilitado pela abundância de luz, e é exatamente por isso que Alina o exige. Qual seria a graça em executar um movimento praticado, ensaiado, natural? As duas já passaram dessa fase de treinamento há anos.

Ela começa pelas sombras óbvias, no canto do quarto, mais perto da lareira. Shura sente a escuridão com um roçar da sua mente, como uma extensão de si própria, e seus dedos se cerram conforme ela ergue as sombras do chão e as puxa em sua direção. As sombras respondem ao seu chamado sem esforço, acumulando-se aos pés de Shura, e ela vai aos poucos caminhando pela sala, recolhendo cada fiapo de não-luz e acumulando-os ao seu redor.

“Continue,” estimula a tsaritsa, com um daqueles sorrisos misteriosos, de lado, que Shura só consegue discernir por conta de sua faxina nas sombras. Ela lambe os lábios conforme vai se aprofundando no quarto, onde não há luz para se formar sombras, e há apenas a escuridão total.

É como tentar escalar um bloco de mármore liso: escorregadio, sem sentido, frustrante. Shura agarra a escuridão como pode, mas ela está embrenhada nas pedras do chão, nas paredes com limo, nas roupas da tsaritsa. Ela avança contra o bloco de nada, procurando por reentrâncias e fragilidades, por aberturas e entradas, por onde seu poder consiga se infiltrar e comandá-lo até si.

Está mordendo os lábios e com os dedos na posição mais estranha, cada um apontando para alguma direção, alguns perfeitamente eretos enquanto outros se dobram e se contorcem, tudo na tentativa de manter a pilha de sombras debaixo de si sob controle. Shura usa seu poder para viajar pela sala, sentindo a aspereza da pedra e a umidade do telhado, a maciez dos cabelos de sua mãe e a suavidade do linho que ela veste. Ela sente tudo isso, e arquiva as memórias em sua cabeça, ainda permanecendo fiel à sua missão de encontrar rachaduras na escuridão total.

Sombras e luz estão completamente interligadas: não pode haver uma sem a outra. E, embora sua mãe fosse capaz de invocar a luz quando seu poder ainda ressoava em suas veias, em quê invocar a escuridão ajudaria Shura nessa tarefa? Conforme encontra ranhuras, comanda seu poder entre elas e as arrasta, mas seu progresso é lento e demanda cada grama de concentração que Shura tem.

Ela está coberta de suor de novo, mas está progredindo. O chão começa a clarear para além da lareira, e Shura mal pode acreditar quando a figura completa de sua mãe deixa de estar imersa em escuridão. Ela ri, triunfante, e Alina também está sorrindo em aprovação, mas Shura não se dá por satisfeita e continua sua tarefa, até que os fios escapam de suas mãos como um elástico esgarçado e se rompem de uma só vez, deixando as duas novamente banhadas na ausência de luz.

“Muito melhor,” elogia a tsaritsa, logo achando o braço da filha e lhe dando um apertão carinhoso. Shura não consegue conter um sorriso que ameaça transbordar de seu rosto, e até deixa escapar umas risadinhas cheias de satisfação. “Você tem que trabalhar seu controle, Shura.”

Shura acena em concordância, olhos brilhando.

“Eu sei, mamãe, mas você viu como―,” Shura se interrompe e gesticula amplamente para a pequena cabana sufocante onde se encontram, braços acima da cabeça e girando sem rumo nem sentido, completamente extasiada como uma criança no dia de Sankt Nicholas.

Shura sente que conseguiria erguer uma montanha, dançar uma valsa, escrever um romance, tocar uma ária, esboçar um mapa ― tudo ao mesmo tempo, depois desse treino. Ela puxa as sombras do canto do cômodo novamente em sua direção, seus dedos em garras, e o chão fica iluminado sem fonte de luz por alguns segundos antes de seu controle romper-se novamente. Ela bate as mãos, contente, e segue a tsaritsa para fora da cabana fumegante.

“Apague a lareira.”

Mas Shura já estava preparada para o pedido, e alcança com facilidade o balde escondido entre as pedras da entrada para esse propósito. Se ajoelha diante do lago e enfia as mãos na água refrescante, jogando-a contra seu rosto e deixando-a respingar em seus cabelos. Ela solta um suspiro aliviado, passando os dedos por seus cabelos dourados que brilham com as gotículas de água presas entre os fios e a luz de final de madrugada. O corpo de Shura está todo vibrando com o uso de seu poder, e ela consegue enxergar a vivacidade em seus olhos no reflexo do lago, mas Alina está sendo impiedosa: faz mais de vinte e quatro horas que Shura não dorme e ela ainda terá de se apressar para o treino pela manhã.

As brasas chiam quando Shura as extingue com o balde d’água, e ela encara a cabana mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta e passar-lhe o ferrolho. Alina tira uma enorme chave de ferro de dentro de suas roupas e tranca a porta de madeira grossa, em seguida passando seus braços pelos ombros de sua filha única. É uma posição desastrada ― Shura tem apenas dezoito anos, mas já é mais alta que sua mãe jamais fora ―, mas a tsarevna se ajusta debaixo do abraço da tsaritsa, rindo baixinho por debaixo da respiração enquanto as duas fazem o caminho de volta para o Grande Palácio.

Anos de práticas às escondidas fizeram com que Shura e Alina tivessem memorizado todas as rondas e todos os trajetos dos diversos guardas que empesteiam os terrenos do Grande e Pequeno Palácios. Elas caminham confiantes, sem se falar, Shura apoiando a cabeça cansada contra os cabelos alvos da mãe e usando o corpo dela como espécie de muleta e guia, fechando os olhos e deixando-se conduzir para dentro do palácio, para seu quarto e para sua cama. Shura só consegue pensar em se aconchegar em seus lençóis e travesseiros, depois de tomar um bom banho, e deixar-se submergir na inconsciência absoluta da exaustão.

Mas são raríssimas as chances que tem para dormir o quanto quiser. Afinal de contas, ela é a tsarevna de Ravka, e tem suas responsabilidades. Tem seu treinamento militar, conduzido entre os estudantes do Pequeno Palácio, e diversas reuniões que seu pai insiste que compareça. Shura ama todas as partes de seu dia, mas, conforme recebe o beijo de despedida de sua mãe e se arrasta em direção ao seu quarto de banho, gostaria que ele durasse muito mais. Ela se limpa da forma mais minuciosa que consegue, secando o cabelo com diversas toalhas e o trançando antes de trocar de camisola e se jogar em seu colchão de penas, rezando para os Santos para conseguir arrancar algumas horas de sono.

Shura dorme instantânea e profundamente, habilidade adquirida desde que Alina insistiu em começar a treiná-la durante horas absurdas da madrugada, mas acorda com facilidade com o murmurar de sua criada, que já arrastara um carrinho de café da manhã para dentro dos aposentos de Shura.

“Obrigada,” ela boceja, alcançando uma enorme xícara de café e secando-a em questão de segundos, sem nem notar a temperatura fumegante. Tinya, sua criada, está rindo diante da princesa desgrenhada, que salta para fora de suas roupas de dormir para suas roupas de treino num piscar de olhos.

Se perder o café da manhã no Pequeno Palácio é qualquer indicativo, Shura está atrasada. Ela dá suas passadas largas pelos corredores da ala residencial da família real, sorrindo para todos que param o quê estão fazendo para se curvarem diante da tsarevna, enquanto trança o cabelo e termina de devorar um pão doce, elegendo a passagem secreta mais próxima para cortar caminho. Prende a trança num coque firme na nuca, amarrando-a com elásticos, e está lambendo os dedos para tirar deles o açúcar quando alcança o quê um dia já foram os estábulos, mas hoje é a área de treinamento físico dos Grishas.

Tolya está lá, com as mãos enluvadas diante do rosto, ensinando um movimento para a turma que assiste maravilhada. Shura pega um par de luvas azuis marcadas com seu nome e segura-as pelos cordões entre os dentes enquanto protege seus dedos e mãos com voltas de gaze, num gesto automático e treinado. Seu olhar está fincado no enorme Sangrador que se movimenta com uma graciosidade que chega a ser bizarra, cuspindo instruções em seu sotaque shu para além das luvas almofadadas.

Shura calça as luvas e desliza para a pequena multidão de Grishas sonolentos, achando logo Tori e se posicionando ao lado da amiga.

“Você está atrasada,” sussurra a Aeros sem se virar para encarar Shura. Shura dá de ombros.

“Dormi demais. Perdi alguma coisa no café da manhã?”

“Leo e Neeve fizeram uma aposta pra ver quem vai ganhar o torneio hoje,” Tori declara em tom conspiratório.

“Ah.” Shura respira fundo antes de prosseguir, embora já suspeite da resposta da amiga. “E você? Apostou em quem?”

Tori bufa um risinho abafado, braços cruzados em frente ao peito largo. Agora, ela se dignifica a dar atenção à Shura, e a garota reconhece o brilho travesso nos olhos perturbadoramente azuis de sua amiga.

“Não, Tori.”

“Sim, Shura!”

“Pelos Santos,” chia Shura, socando uma mão enluvada contra a outra. “Deixe-me adivinhar. O dinheiro de todo mundo está entre Maxime e eu.”

“Você é _mesmo_ inteligente.”

Shura rola os olhos, mas se pega sorrindo para Tori mesmo não vendo sentido nenhum nessa inimizade cheia de uma competição nada saudável que vivem querendo forçar entre Maxime e si. Shura não tem nada contra a Conjuradora do Sol, que parece detestar Shura inteira e tudo que a tsarevna representa, mas também não se esforça em dissipar a tensão entre as duas. Na verdade, Shura acha engraçadíssimo que Maxime seja tão arisca ao seu redor: alguma coisa vinda da memória inconsciente do poder da outra, talvez?, que sente a estranheza que Shura se preocupa tanto em manter escondida de qualquer um. Mas ela tenta não pensar nisso, e logo sua atenção volta para Tolya, que recrutara Lev para uma demonstração.

Shura suspira. Lev é um Fabricador, suli, alto como Tolya mas muito mais franzino e esguio. O instrutor shu quebraria o menino ao meio com facilidade, mas Shura se surpreende. A força de Lev se concentra em ser justamente muito mais ágil que Tolya, e consegue desviar de seus golpes com alguma facilidade. Ele consegue até mesmo arrancar um sorriso de aprovação do grandalhão, e os dois se mexem numa sincronia que não deixa nada a dever às bailarinas que percorrem o país apresentando sua dança.

 _Que coisa estranha de se pensar durante uma luta,_ Shura conjectura, divertida, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para espiar melhor. Inconscientemente, passa a procurar a cabeça morena de Vaska no meio de todos esses Grishas: afinal de contas, ele e Lev nunca são vistos muito longe um do outro. Mas sua inspeção não obtém resultados, porque ou Vaska está muito bem escondido no meio de uniformes coloridos, ou ele simplesmente não apareceu.

Shura assovia baixinho para Tori, querendo chamar-lhe a atenção discretamente, e se inclina na direção da Aeros para falar sem ser entreouvida.

“Ei, você viu Vaska? Ele estava no café da manhã?”

Tori nega com a cabeça e puxa Oleg, seu irmão zemeni e Infernal, repetindo a pergunta de Shura. Oleg parece ofendidíssimo com a irmã, por ela ter interrompido sua apreciação da luta entre Tolya e Lev. Tori rola-lhe os olhos e estira-lhe a língua, e Oleg resmunga alguma coisa em shu antes de se voltar para o instrutor e seu pupilo.

“Oly também não o viu.”

Shura franze as sobrancelhas, mas murmura um agradecimento para Tori, e volta sua atenção para Tolya, que agora está encerrando a demonstração e dando instruções para a aula. Shura sabe muito bem que esse estilo zemeni de luta foi introduzido no Pequeno Palácio por causa de sua presença, e também a de Vaska: não tão violento como o quê Tolya tinha praticado nos anos anteriores, para preservar a saúde dos herdeiros do trono, mas ainda assim bom o suficiente para melhorar o condicionamento físico dos estudantes do Pequeno Palácio.

Apesar de não passar muito tempo se preocupando em aprender os nomes dos golpes que tem que desferir contra seus companheiros de luta, Shura se sente bem em poder praticar algum esporte. Ela gosta de ficar em movimento, e os professores vivem repetindo que ‘mente sã, corpo são’, mas a sua parte preferida é poder ficar inconspicuamente entre o exército Grisha em treinamento justo em seu quintal. Shura os observa com empenho, querendo entendê-los melhor, sabendo que é só assim que pode realmente interagir com eles: de fora, sem se encaixar, estudando-os.

Ela tem que romper com essa linha de pensamento, se não ficará deprimida antes do almoço. Por sorte, seu instrutor parece pronto para finalmente iniciar a aula, e Shura ocupa sua mente com a rotina de aquecimento que todos têm de executar antes dos treinos. Ela estica os braços e alcança os dedos cobertos dos pés; empurra a omoplata direita com a mão esquerda e vice-versa; com cuidado para não tocar a pele de Tori, segura a cintura da garota enquanto ela gira em seu próprio eixo.

Quando terminam, Tolya a pareia com Tori. As duas trocam um sorriso cúmplice e não se demoram para assumirem suas posições. Tori, apesar de ser muito pouco mais velha que Shura, é mais forte que a garota, e, pelo seu rosto, tem a vantagem de uma noite de sono completa e ininterrupta. Shura também é um alvo maior, mais alta que a Aeros, mas mais ágil. Como poderes ficam proibidos dentro da arena de treinamento, Shura considera que ela e Tori estão em pé de igualdade.

Começam com os passos ensaiados que Tolya demonstra ainda com um Lev inquieto. Shura acena para o Fabricador, que parece que vai cair desmaiado a qualquer segundo. Lev odeia ser o centro das atenções, mas ele é o pupilo Materialki mais brilhante que Ravka tem desde David Kostyk. _É por isso que Vaska gosta tanto dele._ Se há alguém entre os Grishas que consegue acompanhar os pensamentos mirabolantes de seu irmão, essa pessoa é Lev, além de tio David, é claro.

O menino suli parece pálido, mas acena e tenta sorrir para Shura do outro lado da sala. O movimento é desastrado: todos estão com as mãos cobertas pelas luvas volumosas, mas Lev parece ficar mais confortável com todos os olhos da sala em cima de si. Tori mexe os quadris da forma que denuncia que vai socar Shura bem na cara, mas a tsarevna percebe o movimento antes de sentir a dor, e se abaixa a tempo.

Agora focada no exercício que tem que fazer, Shura e Tori desferem socos e chutes uma contra a outra, mas sem realmente com a intenção de machucar. É só um treino, afinal de contas, mas o torneio vem logo em seguida, quando Tolya fica satisfeito com o desempenho de seus alunos e assovia tão alto que faz os ouvidos de Shura tintilarem. Ela faz uma careta, mas se vira para o professor como o resto da turma. Ele leva todos para o chão forrado e macio, misturando as duplas, deixando Shura com Grigor, um Curandeiro de gentis olhos castanhos. Shura sorri para ele, e ele sorri de volta, cumprimentando-se com socos leves contra as luvas.

Tolya dá o sinal para que comecem, e Shura vence fácil demais. Ela nunca sabe se é porquê é realmente boa em seus treinamentos físicos ou se porquê todos têm medo de realmente socarem-na por ela ser tsarevna. No caso de Grigor, Shura está inclinada a acreditar na primeira hipótese: o rapaz é competente, mas ela simplesmente é melhor. Ela o ajuda a se levantar e dá tapinhas encorajadores nas costas dele.

“Desculpe por isso,” murmura, tentando soar reconfortante. Ele esfrega as costas e tira as luvas, tateando com os dedos a área perto do cóccix.

“Sem problema,” ele replica, com um dar de ombros, se afastando para fora do tatame quando Tolya o chama.

Algumas metades de duplas já estão se apoiando na balaustrada que delimita o perímetro do tatame, e Grigor se apoia na madeira brilhante enquanto conversa com Yuliya, que já tem um lábio inchado e prestes a se romper. Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Shura, porque ela sabe que Yuliya foi a primeira dupla de Maxime, mas ela se controla para não procurar a Conjuradora do Sol no meio de todos os outros Grishas.

Quando a primeira rodada acaba, Tolya volta a parear vencedores entre si. E as lutas recomeçam até que apenas metade dos competidores encontrem-se de pé no chão acolchoado e Tolya tenha que reagrupar seus alunos mais uma vez. Isso vai acontecendo até que os números vão minguando, e só sobrem quatro competidores: Shura entre eles, Maxime também, e, claro, Tori. As costelas de Shura estão ardendo, assim como suas pernas, e seu pescoço só aguenta ficar em certa posição sem levar lágrimas aos olhos da tsarevna: seus companheiros de aula foram muito mais implacáveis do quê normalmente, e ela fica feliz por isso.

Shura suspeita que a rodada de apostas promovida por Leo e Neeve no café da manhã, e que continua na periferia do tatame em sussurros mal disfarçados, tem correlação fortíssima com seus hematomas em formação. Tolya dá um tempo para que eles bebam água e Shura tira as luvas apenas por tempo suficiente para reforçar o penteado em seus cabelos. Não pode ficar com a visão impedida, ainda mais agora, que enfrentará Maxime.

“Ei, tudo bem?,” Oleg quer saber, chegando por trás de Shura e dando-lhe um susto. Ela derrama água em toda a sua roupa marrom de treino, mas pelo menos, agora está com menos calor. Oleg ri, sem jeito, as pontas de suas orelhas ficando cor-de-rosa. “Desculpa, não quis te assustar.”

Shura termina de beber antes de responder, tendo que olhar para cima para encontrar os olhos azulados do irmão de Tori.

“Sem problema,” sorri, dando de ombros. “E, além de minhas costelas ardendo graças aos seus socos muito bem posicionados, acho que estou perfeitamente capaz de vencer Maxime, se é essa a sua pergunta.”

O Infernal abre um sorriso brilhante, cheio de dentes perfeitos. Shura bufa, divertida, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

“Que bom, alteza, porque apostei em você.”

“Não estou surpresa. Você e sua irmã são dois pesadelos na minha vida.”

“Ah, não fale assim. Sei que somos a felicidade em suas manhãs.”

Shura ri, e rola os olhos para Oleg, balançando a cabeça. Ele permanece com o sorriso odiável estampado no rosto, e Shura está preparada para contradizê-lo quando a voz forte de Tolya a chama de volta para a última rodada de lutas. Oleg faz-lhe uma reverência, ganha outra rolada de olhos e abre caminho para Shura, que caminha com confiança até diante de Maxime, que tem um sorriso de lado cravado no rosto moreno. Ela também tem um supercílio aberto, que um dos Curandeiros deve ter cuidado para que parasse de sangrar, e o reflexo de Shura é engolir em seco diante de tal visão.

Maxime curva-se diante de Shura, muito baixo, braços abertos paralelos ao solo, de forma descompromissada e cheia de escárnio. Shura permanece com a mesma expressão diplomática que desenvolveu em seus anos de intermináveis reuniões de gabinete. Ela fica estática em seu lugar, olhando para além de Maxime como se a Conjuradora do Sol não estivesse ali, justamente porque sabe que isso a irrita. Embora não tenha nada contra a garota, Shura não admite ser tratada com descortesia e zombaria.

“Espero que você não tenha nenhum jantar de Estado hoje, Vossa Graça,” sussurra Maxime, em tom de provocação, quando as duas se aproximam para se cumprimentarem e começarem a luta. “Porque acho que você vai sair daqui com mais do que alguns hematomas em seu rosto bonito.”

“Você pode tentar,” Shura provoca, num tom doce e descontraído, da mesma forma que ela falaria com uma criança. Isso deixa Maxime corada de raiva e arranca um sorrisinho vitorioso de Shura.

Ela pode lidar com hematomas, cortes e machucados. Não seria a primeira vez que teria que escondê-los com maquiagem para não suscitar perguntas inconvenientes de hóspedes importantes. Afinal de contas, Shura não tem a vantagem de Maxime e dos outros Grishas de serem tratados por qualquer Curandeiro: não, ela tem que esperar o tempo que for necessário para que seu corpo se cure sozinho. Ela mal se recuperara do último torneio a tempo, mas não reclamaria. É claro, se estivesse dormindo o suficiente, talvez estaria em melhor forma, mas não adianta ficar se lamentando pelo quê já passou. Shura apenas suspira e assume sua posição defensiva, esperando o sinal de Tolya.

Quando ele dá, Maxime age como é esperado: ela se lança na direção de Shura, punhos mirando nas têmporas da tsarevna. Mas Shura desvia, dando dois passos para trás, tentando passar sua perna por debaixo dos pés da Conjuradora para levá-la ao chão. Shura sempre tem que esperar vencer por nocaute, porque é arriscado demais tentar imobilizações, e ela se tornou bastante boa nisso. Entretanto, Maxime também é esperta: ela muda a posição dos pés no último segundo, fazendo com que Shura deixe uma marca no tatame, mas não a derrube.

O punho enluvado de Maxime atinge o quadril coberto de Shura e a dor canta dentro de seus ossos. Ela trinca a mandíbula quando a torcida lá fora se divide em chamar por seu nome e o nome de sua adversária, até que Tolya os silencia com uma ordem. Maxime está sorrindo, vitoriosa, e alguma coisa se apossa de Shura por alguns segundos: ela chega mais perto do quê geralmente ousa, se aproveitando do excesso de confiança da outra, e enterra seu punho em seu esterno. Maxime perde o ar e dá dois passos para trás, mãos nos joelhos, olhos pegando fogo.

“Tempo!,” Tolya comanda, se interpelando entre as duas. “O primeiro round acabou. Vocês têm dois minutos.”

Tori também ainda está em sua luta contra Mikhail, e seu cabelo fugiu completamente de sua trança. Ela se aproxima de Shura toda ofegante, mas com os olhos brilhantes, acenando para seu oponente que recebe cuidados muito efusivos de seu namorado Curandeiro.

“Quase acabei com ele,” cochicha, arrancando as luvas e trançando seus cabelos de novo, de forma tão rápida que os fios negros viram apenas um borrão. “Juro pelos Santos que se Tolya me desse mais três segundos eu o prenderia no chão embaixo de minhas coxas.”

“Não acho que Mikhail reclamaria,” murmura Shura em resposta, arrancando um rubor de Tori. Os dois tinham história, mas então Mikhail se apaixonou por Grigor e os dois estavam namorando desde então. “Desculpe, isso foi maldoso.”

“Ele merece levar umas porradas pelo que fez comigo,” Tori concede, com um dar de ombros. As duas meninas se põem a observar o casal de meninos à distância, com curiosidade. “Mas Grigor está feliz, e ele é um amor. É isso que importa, no final das contas.”

“Isso não te impede de chutar a bunda do namorado dele,” Shura aponta, soltando um risinho malicioso.

Tori pisca-lhe um olho incrivelmente azul e volta para seu lugar conforme orientada por Tolya.

Shura respira fundo. Ela não pode se permitir ser provocada por Maxime, porque arrisca botar todo seu segredo em perigo. Ela acalma sua respiração enquanto volta ao tatame, acenando para os Grishas que gritam o seu nome e batem palmas, querendo estimulá-la e dar-lhe força. Shura faz uma mesura educada para eles, de brincadeira, e todos retribuem quase em sincronia, rindo. Os torcedores de Maxime rolam seus olhos, cheios de desdém competitivo, mas Shura acena para eles de qualquer forma.

É incrível como as pessoas mudam na arena de treinamento. Parece que todas as emoções ficam a flor da pele, e Shura sabe muito bem que o Segundo Exército em treinamento usa de suas horas sob a supervisão de Tolya para descontarem a pressão que sofrem nas aulas. Morar, estudar e comer com as mesmas pessoas por anos sem fim também deve causar uma miríade de desentendimentos e animosidades que os adolescentes têm que aprender a lidar em seus próprios termos. Ainda mais com a adição dos dois herdeiros do trono, que, Shura sabe, muda muito a dinâmica das aulas.

Ela estala o pescoço de forma idêntica à Maxime quando as duas se colocam uma na frente da outra de novo. Isso parece perturbar um pouco a Conjuradora do Sol, mas há algo no olhar dela mais feroz do quê no início do primeiro round. Alguma coisa que Shura não consegue identificar. Ela ainda está se questionando sobre esse brilho estranho no rosto de Maxime quando Tolya dá início ao segundo round e Shura tem que correr para se defender.

Maxime está claramente mais empenhada. Shura, entretanto, está cansada: os poucos minutos fora do tatame serviram para fazer seu corpo esfriar e ela sentir as pálpebras pesadas em seu rosto. Embora tente não demonstrar, é claro que seus movimentos estão mais lentos: ela desvia das duas primeiras investidas dos punhos de Maxime, mas é pega na terceira, e na quarta. Afasta-se o suficiente para recuperar a respiração que lhe fugira dos pulmões, e vê algo estranhíssimo.

A luz parece se curvar debaixo de seus pés. Ela olha de suas sapatilhas para Maxime, confusa, mas a garota lhe desfere um chute nas costelas e Shura batalha para conseguir respirar de novo. Ela sente a luva macia de Maxime contra sua mandíbula e algo que simplesmente não pode ser o pé da garota tirando seu contato com o solo e derrubando-a no chão. Shura só tem tempo de colar o queixo no peito antes de suas costas chocarem-se no tatame estofado com um barulho que passa por toda a sua coluna.

Maxime avança, pronta para imobilizá-la com seus braços fortes, e mesmo com a visão turva Shura consegue ver o sorriso vitorioso no rosto dela. A torcida de Shura clama para que ela se levante, mas uma onda de pânico toma conta de seu corpo: Shura para e avalia as roupas de Maxime e as suas próprias, considerando pedaços de pele exposta e posições conhecidas de imobilização. Está prestes a lançar seu braço no ar, em desistência, quando o grito exultante de Tori surge à sua esquerda e Tolya declara as vencedoras das duas lutas: Viktoriya Nazyalensky e Maxime Ablyazin.

Shura respira aliviada, e aceita a ajuda do instrutor para levantar, com cuidado para que suas mãos cobertas permaneçam firmes entre os dedos de Tolya. Ela ajeita seu uniforme com urgência, cobrindo a parte do estômago que tinha ficado descoberta, tirando as luvas e ajeitando a barra das calças e enfiando-as dentro das sapatilhas. Shura estaca antes de sair do tatame, parando para cumprimentar Maxime pela luta, calçando as luvas novamente de forma pouco graciosa.

Ela tem vontade de socar o sorriso para fora do rosto bronzeado de Maxime, mas não o faz.

“Eu disse que te derrotaria.”

Shura não dignifica a Conjuradora do Sol com uma resposta. Ela só respira fundo e dá as costas para sua oponente, marchando para fora do tatame. Ela alcança sua garrafa d’água e bebe com gula, feliz por ter alguma coisa com a qual ocupar suas mãos. A memória de que Maxime provavelmente usou seu poder em área proibida está muito fresca em sua mente, mas Shura não quer pensar nisso agora. Seu coração ainda está correndo diante da perspectiva da pele de Maxime contra a sua, e Shura trinca a mandíbula e fecha os punhos por debaixo das luvas.

O cansaço começa a apertar suas garras contra a garganta de Shura, e ela se põe no entremeio daquela que minutos atrás era sua torcida, mas se converteu inteiramente na torcida de Tori.

“Nossa quase-campeã!”

“Foi mal decepcionar, Oly,” responde, constrangida, trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para outro de forma desconfortável.

Oleg abre caminho para Shura até a balaustrada, e ela ouve as palavras de incentivo de seus companheiros, falando que mais um pouco e ela venceria; que Shura não deve ficar se botando para baixo; que Maxime pegou oponentes que não exigiram tanto assim dela. A esse último comentário, Anton, um Infernal um pouco mais novo que Shura mas que faz jus ao estereótipo, ficou profundamente ofendido. Ele tinha lutado com Maxime, e levou a observação para o lado pessoal, no quê todo mundo o mandou calar a boca.

Anton não ficou muito feliz com a sugestão, e saiu pisando fundo na direção dos vestiários. A coletividade dos Grishas esperando o início da luta final suspirou em uníssono. Anton tem uma predileção pelo dramático que ninguém consegue apreciar.

“Depois me fale quanto você perdeu na aposta,” murmura Shura para Oleg, a uma distância respeitável tanto dele quanto de Yuliya, que também se apoia na mureta, conversando distraidamente com Heidi. “Faço questão em te reembolsar.”

“Ah, aí é que está a pegadinha,” cochicha Oleg, ainda mantendo o espaço entre os dois. “A aposta de Leo e Neeve se refere a quem ganhar o torneio. Se minha querida e amada irmã mais velha socar a cara de Ablyazin, tecnicamente ninguém deve nada a ninguém.”

Shura assovia, lisonjeada.

“Então quer dizer que vocês contavam que eu ia para a final?” Oleg sorri de lado e pisca-lhe um olho. Shura enfia uma mecha de cabelo fujona atrás da orelha. “Muito obrigada pelo voto de confiança.”

“Eu acho que você se sabota, Shura,” aponta o Infernal, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos. Shura mantém a expressão neutra, mas sente seu coração disparar mais uma vez, e luta contra a vontade de brincar com os cordões de suas luvas e romper contato visual com Oleg.

“Só não dormi bem hoje, Oly,” assegura, sorrindo. “É só isso.”

Tolya dá início à última luta e toda a torcida prende a respiração, em expectativa. Shura não consegue se concentrar nem em Tori, nem em Maxime, apenas pensando no quê Oleg acabara de dizer.

Ela está se denunciando? O pensamento faz com que um calafrio pegajoso percorra sua espinha.

*

Assim que chega do torneio, Shura se enfia no banho preparado para si e fecha os olhos, tentando relaxar. A música vem de sua vitrola em seu quarto, e ela se força a acompanhar a melodia com a mente, ao invés de deixá-la vagar para outros lugares, com outros objetivos. Seus ombros estão doloridos, e um hematoma começa a se formar em suas costelas, mas Shura não ousa reclamar. Ela deixa que a água quente faça seu trabalho, sentindo os sais de banho fervilharem entre seus dedos dos pés, e logo Fyodora, sua outra criada, vem para ajudá-la a lavar os cabelos.

Quando está seca e vestida, Shura escala sua cama e pede para que o almoço seja servido em seu quarto, quando for apropriado. Em seguida, ela espalha pelo colchão as anotações que tem feito sobre o tratado de livre comércio com Kerch que os ravkanos têm elaborado há tanto tempo. Shura consegue recitar a maioria das cláusulas de cor, e o tratado está quase finalizado, mas ainda precisa ser revisto e criticado antes que o embaixador de Kerch chegue para assiná-lo.

Ela enrola a ponta de sua trança loura em seus dedos enquanto faz anotações na margem de seu caderno com um lápis curto demais. Em seguida, joga-se entre os travesseiros, caderno no ar, e relê em voz alta o quê acabou de escrever, para ver se faz sentido para os conselheiros que estarão prontos para criticar qualquer falha de enunciação de Shura. Em algum lugar das páginas um pouco bagunçadas, ela tinha anotado todas as dúvidas que foram suscitadas na última reunião pelo conselho e os representantes das províncias, e se esforçara para respondê-las junto com seu pai, nos dias seguintes.

Nikolai deixara muita da responsabilidade acerca das relações comerciais entre Ravka e Kerch com a filha, e Shura quase consegue sentir seu peso em seus ombros. Ela sabe que isso é um teste, e que Nikolai tem seus olhos amendoados atentos a cada movimento de Shura em todas as reuniões, pronto para interferir caso ela meta os pés pelas mãos, para evitar que ela se enfie numa enrascada diplomática. O lado bom é que, desde que começaram a delinear as diretrizes do tratado, há mais de um ano, Nikolai não fizera nenhuma ressalva relevante. Ele orientara a filha e chamara atenção para a utilização de certos termos, mas, fora isso, Shura é a responsável por escrever os termos do acordo e manter-se em contato com Kerch, embora as cartas levem o selo e a assinatura de seu pai.

O acordo é a primeira grande tarefa de Shura como tsarevna. Envolvê-la nas negociações foi a forma de Nikolai anunciar para toda a Ravka que seu sucessor não é Vaska, seu filho primogênito e homem, mas sim Shura, a menina mais nova. Até hoje isso faz borboletas de ansiedade nadarem no estômago da princesa, ao mesmo tempo que evoca um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Sem saber o motivo, Shura sente suas bochechas pegando fogo e afunda a cabeça nas mãos em tentativa de dissipar o rubor.

Uma batida em sua porta anuncia a chegada de seu almoço, e Shura arruma suas anotações com esmero antes de se permitir comer. Em seguida, tudo passa num turbilhão: ela se veste e deixa que Tinya arrume seu cabelo, e já salta para fora do quarto cheia de ansiedade, os braços pesando com papéis. Seu vestido cor-de-rosa flutua atrás de si, e o cheiro das flores frescas em seu cabelo fazem com que seu estômago inquieto se acalme. Ela sabe que ainda está com olheiras debaixo dos olhos, mas também sabe que caminha de forma confiante e segura.

Ela para diante das portas da sala de guerra e respira fundo antes de continuar. Transpondo todas as pastas para um dos braços cobertos de musselina, ela empurra metade da porta grossa de carvalho, com uma águia entalhada na madeira, e enfia a cabeça para dentro, espiando. Vazia, como era de se esperar.

Shura suspira, aliviada, abrindo o resto da porta com o pé e contando com a ajuda de seus guardas para mantê-la no lugar. Ela agradece e dispõe suas anotações na frente da poltrona mais alta, estofada em azul claro e pintada de dourado, onde seu pai se sentará. Ao lado esquerdo dele, Shura se encaixa na poltrona ligeiramente menos ostentosa, e deixa seus dedos entrelaçados caírem em seu colo.

“Pareço nervosa?,” ela questiona um de seus guardas, vestidos de branco e azul. Ele está se apoiando numa lança cerimonial que Shura sempre achou extremamente desnecessária, e não olha na direção da princesa. “Vamos lá, Leonid. Me dá uma ajudinha.”

Leonid olha-a pelo canto dos olhos castanhos, que brilham com humor. Ele tem sido seu guarda desde que Shura consegue se lembrar, e ela sabe que ele tem uma filha um pouco mais nova que a tsarevna.

“Se a Alteza continuar fazendo essas perguntas,” ele inicia, em voz baixa, para que apenas Shura consiga ouvir, “aí sim _vai_ parecer nervosa.”

Ela acena em concordância com a cabeça, toda solene, e se apruma em sua cadeira. Decide não ficar revisando febrilmente suas anotações porque isso só vai fazer com que pareça ansiosa ― e, embora esteja uma pilha de nervos, não quer que ninguém do conselho perceba isso. Shura tem que ser determinada e tranquila, para não ser atacada por todas as frentes.

As portas duplas se abrem de uma só vez e Shura se levanta ao ver seu pai entrando com seu séquito de guardas e outros conselheiros, ansiosos por alguns minutos da atenção do tsar. Ele está vestido com a mesma elegância de sempre, o tecido preto de seu terno contrastando com seus cabelos já grisalhos, e a faixa de azul-ravka em sua cintura combinando com os botões de lápis-lazúli de sua camisa.

Shura faz uma vênia respeitosa e sorri para o pai.

“ _Moi tsar._ ”

Ele beija-lhe a testa.

“Boa tarde, querida.” Nikolai puxa a cadeira para que Shura possa sentar-se e em seguida faz o mesmo. “Senhores, por favor, tomem seus lugares.” O burburinho na sala cresce conforme todos se cumprimentam e puxam cadeiras para se acomodarem. Quando estão todos confortavelmente instalados, o pai de Shura limpa a garganta para chamar a atenção do resto da sala. “Não sairemos daqui antes de finalizarmos o acordo com Kerch, senhores. O embaixador Hendriks chegará dentro de alguns dias, e botar em prática os termos do tratado é nossa melhor forma de selar a parceria com Kerch.”

Shura acena em concordância. Com os anos de estabilidade vividos, desde o fim da guerra civil e da ameaça fjerdana, essa é a melhor oportunidade para Ravka continuar crescendo às taxas extraordinárias das últimas décadas. O tratado não apenas injetaria uma quantidade de recursos muito bem vinda aos cofres ravkanos, como daria acesso a mercadorias por um preço mais barato. A grande preocupação dos conselheiros era que produtos kerches fossem invadir Ravka sem controle, matando toda a indústria nacional, mas Shura sabe que isso não é verdade. Kerch é uma ilha: ainda precisa comprar seus víveres de algum lugar. E, desde a destruição da Dobra, Ravka ganhou um cinturão agrícola relativamente fértil e confiável.

Além do mais, graças às políticas delineadas por seus pais, Ravka virou um santuário para Grishas num mundo muito mais perigoso. Os produtos manufaturados por Fabricadores não possuem comparação em nenhum outro lugar do continente e podem ser encontrados a preços acessíveis. Shura se recorda do problema que foi aplacar o Shu Han conforme o fluxo de refugiados Grishas para solo ravkano se fortalecia, mas seu pai conseguiu resolver a questão pouco depois do nascimento dos gêmeos, aquiescendo a algumas demandas fronteiriças dos shu.

Fjerda é um problema que volta e meia parece sem solução, mas eles não se opuseram à aliança de Ravka com Kerch, o quê é um bom sinal. Shura se lembra que o regente de Fjerda chamou de volta seu embaixador em solo ravkano, mas se consola sabendo que isso é protocolo quando muda o governo. O príncipe de Fjerda assumira o trono quando seu pai, já idoso, ficou subitamente doente: é de praxe que ele chame seu embaixador para um interrogatório sobre a conjuntura do estrangeiro.

O tsar termina seu discurso e Shura se levanta, sorrindo de forma amigável para a sala recheada de homens mais velhos e com caras amargas. Ela sabe que muitos desses conselheiros serviram na guerra com seu pai, e provaram seu valor mais de uma vez. Shura até mesmo gosta de alguns deles, que a conhecem desde seu nascimento, e já frequentou bailes e festas em suas casas, riu com suas filhas e netas e dançou com eles e seus filhos. Ainda assim, não se sente confortável na presença deles em assuntos oficiais ― alguma coisa diz que nunca se sentirá.

Shura finge não sentir o arrepio na base de sua coluna e volta seu olhar para suas anotações e a pilha de papéis datilografados que, se os Santos permitirem, levará a assinatura de seu pai e do embaixador kerche.

“Boa tarde, senhores,” ela cumprimenta, jovial. “Os senhores verão que as mudanças feitas em nossa última reunião já foram implementadas na versão do documento à sua frente. Tomei liberdade de destacá-las.” O som de papéis sendo folheados preenche a sala e Shura se vira para seu pai, que parece compenetrado nas palavras diante de si, com a caligrafia de Shura em tinta colorida em diversas seções. Ela pega a sua cópia e limpa a garganta. “Começamos a partir da Parte III, artigo sétimo, sobre os encargos alfandegários...”

Sua voz caminha cheia de confiança e calmaria pela sala, pausando acertadamente em cada vírgula e ponto final, captando pela visão periférica a movimentação dos conselheiros em fazer notas e cochicharem com seus companheiros. Nikolai, entretanto, recosta-se em sua cadeira acolchoada, pegando o rascunho do tratado em mãos, e acompanhando a leitura da filha com esmero. Ela gosta de observar o pai trabalhando, mas permanece atenta em sua tarefa, e, assim que termina, os senhores do conselho a bombardeiam com perguntas.

Mas Shura é a tsarevna de Ravka, e está preparadíssima para todos os questionamentos levantados. Ela os responde com graça e precisão, anotando as sugestões de reformulação de alguns termos, lembrando-se de mandar uma cópia para Ketterdam e outra para a embaixada kerche em Os Alta. Shura relê as mudanças finais com a mesma serenidade de antes, e, depois de alguns resmungos, a versão definitiva é aprovada por unanimidade.

As pernas de Shura estão tremendo, mas ela ainda caminha entre os conselheiros aceitando seus parabéns e sorrindo com modéstia diante dos elogios que recebe. Ela tenta não levar as implicâncias do Conselho Real para o lado pessoal: sabe que eles têm de ser exigentes porque Shura está sendo treinada para ser rainha. Além do mais, Shura odiaria que eles pegassem leve com ela só porque ela é mulher, ou a filha mais nova. Ela vive a base de desafios, e acabou de cumprir mais um.

A risada que escapa de seus lábios parece mais um suspiro, e ela a esconde por detrás dos dedos enluvados, apoiando-se contra a parede do corredor que dá para a sala do trono. Seu estômago está em polvorosa, mas de uma forma muito diferente da de horas atrás, em que se retorcia de ansiedade. Shura fecha os olhos conforme sente ondas de alívio passarem por seus pensamentos atribulados, acalmando todas as suas inseguranças, e observa à distância todos os nobres membros do conselho deixarem a sala de guerra e voltarem para suas casas ou para seus demais afazeres.

“Então, Leonid, como acha que me saí?” Shura tira as costas da parede e enlaça seus dedos na frente do corpo, fazendo os dedões girarem ao redor um do outro, de forma mecânica. O homem mais velho sorri em resposta, e Shura logo se distrai ao ver o pai saindo da sala, sobrecarregado de papéis. Num estalo, ela se recorda que esqueceu da sua cópia, com as correções finais do tratado, e corre para alcançá-lo. “Papai!”

Ele se vira, um tanto surpreso por ainda vê-la ali, e lhe estende uma pasta marrom de papel pesado, com um erguer de sobrancelha e um sorriso de lado. Shura enrubesce e abraça o fruto de meses de trabalho contra o peito com força, como se o acordo fosse sair voando para nunca mais ser visto. _Oops._

O sorriso de lado no rosto de Nikolai faz com que o coração de Shura se acalme. Seus pés param de executar uma quase-dança debaixo das saias de seu vestido, e ela retribui o sorriso do pai com um muito mais manso.

“Você fez um excelente trabalho lá dentro, _volchitsa_.” Ele estende o braço para que ela o acompanhe e ela desliza para seu lado de forma fluida. “Agora, vamos jantar. Estou faminto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu amo muito as dinâmicas familiares dos lantsov. e isso vai ser 90% dessa fic, hehehe.


	3. poder parador d'água

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers pra duologia "six of crows". e domestic nikolina pra quem é de nikolina.

O Salão Azul é um dos lugares preferidos de Shura em todo o Grande Palácio. Não exatamente por conta da decoração ― muito embora azul _seja_ a cor preferida de Shura ―, mas por suas poltronas confortáveis e suas janelas enormes, que dão para o jardim de inverno e deixam entrar toda a luminosidade de início de manhã. Embora o Sol esteja ameaçando se pôr conforme Shura e seu pai adentram o salão, ele ainda brilha com a cor alaranjada de início da noite.

O outono já se instalou em Ravka, e isso quer dizer dias mais curtos. Shura recebe a estação com um pouco de pesar: sempre preferiu os verões às outras estações do ano, pelo calor e pelos cheiros, além da família real sempre entreter mais visitantes durante os meses mais quentes. Grande parte dos nobres de Ravka voltam à capital durante o verão, e as ruas de Os Alta se enchem de vozes, músicas, danças. Os Lantsov sempre recebem inúmeros convites para festas e bailes, jantares e soirées, e também hospedam vários eventos. É tudo sempre muito corrido, mas Shura adora cada segundo.

Mas as horas preferidas de seu dia são aquelas passadas no Salão Azul, privadamente, com sua família. O cômodo foi reservado às crianças, para que elas brincassem e tivessem suas aulas, sempre debaixo dos olhos atentos da tsaritsa, que recebia seus convidados e fazia reuniões entre as paredes cerúleas. Se alguém se importava com a presença dos dois herdeiros do trono, ninguém ousava admitir: e foi aí que Shura se descobriu apaixonada pelas minúcias da corte. Vaska se preocupou mais com seus brinquedos e seus experimentos, mas Shura escalava as saias da mãe e prestava atenção em tudo, sedenta: nas leituras das secretárias de Alina sobre a agenda real, sobre os pareceres de sua mãe nas novas políticas educacionais, em como alocar os refugiados que ora saíam, ora entravam em território ravkano.

Agora, o Salão Azul é onde todos os Lantsov se encontram para fazerem suas refeições em conjunto. Seja café da manhã, almoço, chá da tarde ou, o quê é mais frequente, jantar, os pais de Shura insistem que eles apareçam pelo menos uma vez ao dia, de preferência em conjunto. Caminhando com braços dados com Nikolai, Shura sabe que Alina estará sentada em seu divã, lendo alguma coisa enquanto espera companhia. Ela aproveita a oportunidade para arrancar mais alguns detalhes sobre o embaixador kerch de seu pai, e a conversa avança de forma amena.

Adentram o Salão para encontrar Alina inquieta, os cabelos prateados presos numa trança simples, o vestido amarelo brilhando debaixo das erráticas luzes elétricas.

“Ah, aí estão vocês!” Shura faz uma reverência breve e aceita que a mãe beije-lhe as bochechas. “Estão quase atrasados.”

“A palavra-chave é _quase_ , querida,” replica Nikolai, dando de ombros e soltando a filha com delicadeza para poder beijar a esposa com doçura. “Onde está o rebento número dois?”

Shura gira em seus calcanhares e percebe que Vaska não está ali. Ela rola os olhos e bufa: não viu o irmão o dia inteiro, porque ele provavelmente está enfurnado no laboratório dos Materialki, mas ele não poderia pelo menos se esforçar para chegar no horário?

“Era querer demais que ele estivesse com vocês...,” Alina pondera, dando de ombros, olhando de forma significativa para Shura.

“Certo, irei encontrá-lo e arrastá-lo até aqui. Mas acho que fico merecendo sobremesa extra,” ela tenta, piscando os olhos de forma inocente para os pais. Eles riem e a dispensam com um aceno, e Shura pega as saias nas mãos, depois de enfiar a pasta com o tratado debaixo do braço e sai por onde entrou.

Ela encontra Sara, uma das secretárias que divide com sua mãe, e aperta a pasta contra os dedos da mulher ruiva sem parar de andar. Shura odeia ter que roubar os criados quando eles estão obviamente ocupados, mas o assunto é um tanto urgente: ela dá instruções sobre as cópias que devem ser feitas na versão final do tratado e logo dispensa seus guardas.

“Só vou atrás de meu irmão, senhores.” Sua voz é cheia de comando principesco, mas ela tenta ser gentil. Odeia muito ter sombras, mas esse é um dos ônus de ser tsarevna. “Podem ir jantar.”

Eles batem continência e deixam-na no limiar entre o Pequeno e o Grande Palácio. Shura resolve tomar o caminho longo, andando de forma apressada mas não esbaforida, cumprimentando aqueles estudantes que vê pelo caminho. Logo está virando no corredor dos laboratórios, com suas escotilhas e portas reforçadas, e espia por além da janelinha de vidro para ver se o cômodo está lotado.

Shura não entraria num laboratório cheio de elementos explosivos se houvesse chance de alguém tropeçar em suas saias. No entanto, como é de se esperar por conta da hora, os cômodos estão praticamente vazios. Ela acena para tio David, à distância, mas ele parece tão imerso em seu trabalho que não levanta os olhos de suas anotações. Shura só ri em resposta a isso, segurando as saias para que elas não se arrastem no chão e sejam completamente arruinadas.

Vaska está inclinado sobre um medidor longo de vidro, com marcações de volume sobre toda a extensão do cilindro, regulando uma torneirinha em sua base e deixando o líquido transparente pingar numa solução esverdeada. Lev está ao seu lado, caderno e lápis em mãos, e volta e meia o líquido parece amarelar toda vez que Vaska pinga o conteúdo da bureta nele. Mesmo de onde está, Shura sabe que Vaska está uma grande bagunça: as mangas de seu _kefta_ roxo sem bordados estão levantadas, e as da camisa que usa por baixo estão manchadas com todas as cores do arco-íris. Ele está usando seus grossos óculos de proteção, e o elástico que os prendem à cabeça deixam seu cabelo castanho disparando em todas as direções.

Shura assovia o pio de um pardal e os dois meninos olham em sua direção. Lev ergue-se do banquinho de três pernas em que sentava e faz uma reverência desastrada para Shura, que sorri de volta.

“ _Moya tsarevna,_ ” ele sussurra, em seu adorável sotaque suli, as pontas de suas orelhas tingindo-se de rosa. “Estamos atrasados para o jantar?”

“Oi, Lev.”

“Shura. Mamãe te mandou?”

Vaska fecha a torneira de vidro que manipulava com tanta habilidade e ajeita seu _kefta_ com esmero. Ele tira os óculos do rosto num movimento único e gracioso, e Shura se aproxima para tentar ajeitar a bagunça que é seu cabelo.

“Sim. Saí da reunião do Conselho Real com papai e fui enviada para buscá-lo, já que sou sua babá.” Ela o empurra com a mão espalmada, de leve, e ele sorri de lado e a captura com a sua própria, beijando os dedos enluvados de Shura. “No quê vocês estão trabalhando?” Ela olha para além dos ombros de seu irmão, para a miríade de soluções que se espalham em béqueres por toda a bancada de mármore.

“Nada de mais,” assegura Vaska, com um dar de ombros.

“Lev, você não deveria estar no jantar?”

O Fabricador acena com a cabeça, efusivamente.

“Só perdi a hora.”

“Vai continuar trabalhando?,” Shura pergunta, preocupada. Lev passa mais tempo no laboratório do que ela considera saudável.

“Acho que podemos continuar amanhã?,” sugere Vaska, olhando de forma interrogativa para seu parceiro.

Lev sorri e acena, se despedindo. Vaska pega a mão dele na sua e entrelaça seus dedos brevemente antes de deixar o menino suli partir, com bochechas pegando fogo.

“Fofo,” Shura arrulha, tirando uma flor de seu cabelo e enfiando atrás da orelha do irmão. Ele rola os olhos e enlaça o braço dele no dela.

“Você o deixa tímido.”

Shura funga, ofendida diante da perspectiva.

Os dois fazem o caminho de volta para o Grande Palácio de forma apressada, Shura ansiosa para dar a Vaska todos os detalhes sobre a última reunião do conselho e a aprovação de seu tratado, e Vaska murmurando coisas desconexas sobre seus últimos experimentos entre Fabricadores. Ele até infla o peito e parece andar mais ereto quando explica pontos críticos de gases e quantidade de entropia. Shura finge que ouve, interessada, mas o quê mais lhe apetece é ver como os olhos de Vaska se acendem, cheios de entusiasmo infantil, toda vez que ele menciona seu trabalho. Parece muito com a forma que todos os Grishas brilham depois de usarem seu poder ― mas aí está a tragédia de Vaska.

Ele tem um _kefta_ , mas não é Grisha.

Os gêmeos são parados no corredor do Salão Azul por duas criadas que estendem uma camisa limpa e prensada, um paletó e uma gravata azul pálida.

“Mamãe me conhece tão bem,” suspira Vaska, enquanto Shura dispensa as duas mulheres e pega as roupas do irmão nos braços. “Me despindo no meio de um corredor,” resmunga, desabotoando o _kefta_ com os dedos tingidos de negro. “Onde fomos parar?”

“É só você não mais perder a noção do tempo,” cantarola Shura, trocando a camisa e o paletó em suas mãos pelo vestuário do Segundo Exército, e se certificando de que ninguém consegue ver seu irmão seminu no nicho de armadura que ele escolheu para se trocar. “Sério, Vaska. Você não esteve no torneio hoje. Qual foi a última vez que você apareceu num treinamento?”

Ele não responde Shura, mas a cutuca no ombro para que ela possa dar o nó correto em sua gravata.

“Eu só me preocupo com você,” ela continua, na defensiva, fazendo seda deslizar sob seda até que Vaska fique vagamente parecido com um esboço de príncipe. Shura espana poeira invisível dos ombros de seu irmão e deixa que ele pegue seu braço no dele novamente.

Um criado abre as portas para o Salão Azul para os dois, e Vaska prontamente enfia seu _kefta_ e camisa imunda nos braços do pobre coitado, agradecendo efusivamente e pedindo para que as roupas sejam levadas para seu quarto. Alina e Nikolai encontram-se diante da mesa de café, cartas de jogar entre seus dedos, e Shura consegue distinguir, pela forma que seu pai se senta na cadeira, que ele está escondendo alguns ases.

“Olhem o quê o gato trouxe.”

Os soberanos de Ravka olham para cima e sorriem. Vaska faz uma reverência exagerada e caminha na direção da vitrola, seus dedos ansiosos passando pela pilha de vinis e rodando o botão de velocidade. Shura senta-se ao lado da mãe, enquanto uma música suave começa a crescer no Salão Azul, cheia de flautas e pianos. Alina empurra o pé de Shura com suavidade por debaixo da mesa, e a garota abre os olhos que nem percebera ter fechado.

“Mamãe, você gostaria de dançar?,” Vaska pergunta, com sobrancelhas soerguidas, braço estendido e paletó já descartado.

Shura abraça as pernas para que Alina passe, e a tsaritsa se levanta, usando a mão do filho como apoio.

“Adoraria, _vorobyshek_.”

Shura apoia o queixo nas mãos, cujos cotovelos repousam em seus joelhos conforme Alina e Vaska rodopiam pelo chão encerado, numa harmonia desastrada. Alina sempre foi muito pouco habilidosa na pista de dança, mas Vaska consegue compensar a imperícia da mãe com maestria. Os dois estão conversando sobre seu dia, suas vozes sendo engolidas pela música que embala seus passos, e Shura os observa com um sorriso descontraído no rosto.

“ _Volchitsa._ ”

Shura segue o som da voz de Nikolai, cujos olhos brilhantes de humor parecem treinados no rosto da filha. Ela pisca, e vocaliza um som de reconhecimento. O canto dos lábios de Nikolai se ergue de forma discreta, e tal qual Vaska, ele estende uma mão enluvada para que Shura encaixe a sua na dele. Ela solta um risinho empolgado e se põe de pé num salto, tirando as luvas com destreza.

“É muito fácil te agradar, Shura,” comenta Nikolai, enquanto Shura põe suas mãos nos ombros cobertos de macio tecido branco de seu pai, e começam a se mover no ritmo da música. Shura dá de ombros de forma pouco graciosa, mas deixando que Nikolai tome a frente e a guie conforme a vitrola se acelera e a música fica mais agitada.

“É que eu não posso perder a chance de me exibir, papai,” ela replica, piscando-lhe um olho. “Você tem sorte da mamãe não ter te pegado roubando,” Shura cochicha em confidência.

“Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.”

“Mas é claro.”

“Você está vendo coisas demais, Shura.”

“Tenho certeza que sim.”

“O quê vocês dois estão tramando aí?,” questiona Alina por cima do ombro de Vaska.

Nikolai e Shura trocam olhares significativos.

“Nada,” respondem em uníssono, sem convencer ninguém.

Alina rola os olhos, mas os ignora. A vitrola começa a pregar, indicando o final do disco, e, aproveitando a deixa, a comida chega, fazendo o estômago de Shura roncar. Ela aceita a cadeira que seu pai puxa para si, ao lado do lugar de Alina.

Os Lantsov conversam de forma descontraída sobre seus afazeres diários, e tanto Alina quanto Shura tomam cuidado para não mencionarem os treinos de madrugada, ou o avanço de Shura na Pequena Ciência. Quando a sobremesa é servida, Shura se afunda no bolo de chocolate com gula, mesmo estando mais que satisfeita com o jantar.

“Crianças,” começa Alina, naquele tom de voz sinistro de tsaritsa de Ravka que ela consegue invocar em situações assustadoras de Estado. Shura olha para Vaska, que está com a boca cheia de bolo, e ele ergue as sobrancelhas antes de se virar para a mãe. “Vocês sabem que, assim que o acordo com Kerch estiver firmado, começaremos a reunir os dados do censo.”

Shura e Vaska acenam como se fossem apenas uma pessoa. De cinco em cinco anos, a Coroa ravkana promove um censo para saber quais são as condições em que vivem seus nacionais: renda, faixa etária, sexo, línguas, ocupações... Alina se ocupa disso pessoalmente, desde que assumiu o trono, e Shura sempre invejou as viagens eventuais de sua mãe por todo o interior do país. Ela não tem muitas oportunidades de deixar o palácio, e adoraria saber como seu povo vive realmente, por todo o país, não apenas ali na capital.

“Dessa vez, vocês vão comigo.”

Shura deixa cair o garfo com um estalido contra a porcelana filigranada do prato a sua frente. Ela sente suas bochechas se aquecerem, diante da empolgação, e passa os braços pelos ombros de Alina num reflexo.

“Obrigada, mamãe!”

Alina ri toda melódica e espantada pela proximidade súbita, mas Shura ouve Vaska bufar do outro lado da mesa.

“Precisamos mesmo?” Ele não está olhando para os pais, mas sim para a toalha de mesa bordada com águias duplas douradas. Vaska brinca com o bolo de forma descontraída, mas Shura consegue ver o desconforto em seus ombros caídos.

Ela suspira e aperta a mão dele com a dela, por cima da mesa.

“Vai ser legal.”

“Pra você, aposto que sim.”

“Ah, Vaska, vamos lá.”

“Por que você não gostaria de ir, Gavril?,” inquire Alina, de sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele dá de ombros e larga os dois braços ao lado do corpo.

“Eu só preferiria ficar aqui.”

“Você é tsarevich de Ravka, filho,” relembra Nikolai. “Você tem responsabilidades para com o seu povo.”

“Mas é Shura quem será rainha.”

“Isso não te exime, Vaska,” Shura aponta, enfiando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. “E vai ser bom ver algo além das paredes do laboratório do Pequeno Palácio, para variar.”

Shura não está olhando para os pais, os olhos treinados na expressão infeliz do irmão, mas sabe que Alina e Nikolai estão tendo seus diálogos feitos apenas com olhares e maneirismos, que aperfeiçoaram conforme os muitos anos de casamento e parceria.

“Nós iremos de trem,” Alina oferece, cheia de expectativa na voz. A cabeça de Vaska se levanta na mesma hora, e Shura quase ri com diante do entusiasmo infantil de seu irmão. “Sabia que isso te interessaria.”

A malha ferroviária de Ravka ainda está incompleta ― é aí que reside parte da importância do acordo com Kerch, para interligar melhor os extremos do país ―, mas liga Os Alta a Os Kervo, até o Mar Real, economizando muitos dias de viagem. Por enquanto, os vagões transportam principalmente mercadorias, e poucos são os que se arriscam a viajar pelos trilhos de ferro, mas Nikolai tem planos de melhorar (e muito) o serviço, e fazer a família real viajar de trem é certamente uma forma muito boa de propaganda.

“Agora vocês têm minha atenção,” Vaska replica, com um sorriso tentativo. Shura rola os olhos e volta sua atenção incondicional para Alina, que tira uma pasta de sabe-se lá onde e começa a expor itinerários e formulários.

*

O vestido de Shura tem monstros marinhos bordados discretamente por toda a extensão das saias, como caricaturas num dos mapas expostos na sala de guerra de Nikolai, e ela passa os dedos pelos bordados, sem quase senti-los debaixo da pelica das luvas, num gesto nervoso. Ela encaixa seu sorriso mais acolhedor no rosto, e, ao passar por um espelho, para e se observa.

Suas criadas fizeram um trabalho muito bom com seu cabelo e com sua maquiagem, que esconde um hematoma na mandíbula de Shura, ganhado num dos treinos mais recentes com Tolya. Ela mexe a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para observar-se de todos os ângulos possíveis, para ter certeza que está apresentável como a princesa e futura rainha de Ravka que deve ser. O cordão de pequeninas flores brancas, delicadas e frescas que envolve sua trança exala um cheiro adocicado que é reconfortante. Shura brinca com as pétalas por alguns segundos, girando em seu próprio lugar, as saias profundamente azuis farfalhando ao seu redor.

“Você consegue fazer isso,” Shura murmura para seu próprio reflexo. Suas bochechas estão coradas, e seus olhos estão brilhando, resultado de uma noite de sono ininterrupta. Sua mãe fora misericordiosa, pelo menos, ao terem notícia que o barco do embaixador Hendriks tinha chegado a Os Kervo.

Ele chegou até a capital de trem. Pelo que Shura pode apreender, Wylan Hendriks é um entusiasta dos avanços tecnológicos tal qual seu pai e irmão. Ele chegara em Os Alta no dia anterior, mas Nikolai o deixara descansar e se instalar confortavelmente na embaixada antes de convidá-lo ao palácio, o quê deu à Shura tempo para preparar sua apresentação e proposta.

Shura sabe que seu acordo abrange brilhantemente as demandas de Kerch, mas a diplomacia é uma coisa incerta no melhor dos dias, e ela não consegue relaxar completamente. Mas ela se força a continuar seu caminho, sabendo que seu pai está recebendo o embaixador e seu marido nos jardins de inverno, num chá que fora preparado especialmente para a ocasião. Alina está em alguma reunião de orçamento, e não poderá comparecer, mas a presença de Shura foi uma demanda do próprio tsar.

Os três homens se levantam quando ela desponta no jardim, as cadeiras de ferro batido arrastando-se contra a grama bem aparada. Seu pai está vestido de forma descontraída, mas respeitosa, o paletó desabotoado, sem gravata, sapatos tinindo de limpos mesmo no meio da terra. O embaixador Hendriks é o mais baixo dos três, de cabelo meio arruivado e meio desgrenhado, os olhos azuis como o céu de verão encontrando os de Shura no meio do caminho, e ela lhe sorri. O terceiro homem, que ela imagina ser o Sr. Fahey, esposo do embaixador, é impossivelmente alto, tal qual Oleg, e com a mesma pele escura típica dos zemeni.

“Boa tarde, senhores,” cumprimenta Shura sorrindo quando os convidados fazem reverências corteses diante da sua chegada.

“Shura, esse é o senhor Wylan Hendriks, do Conselho Mercante de Kerch,” apresenta Nikolai, em sua voz cerimoniosa. O embaixador parece muito nervoso, mas pega a mão direita de Shura na sua e beija os nós dos dedos da tsarevna. Ela faz uma mesura pequena, desnecessária mas respeitosa, que tinge as pontas das orelhas do homem de rosa. “Embaixador Hendriks, acredito que o senhor se lembra de minha filha mais nova, Aleksandra.” Toda vez que seu pai lhe chama pelo seu nome de batismo, Shura não consegue evitar o arrepio que lhe percorre a espinha.

Ela também não acha que o curvar desaprovador dos lábios de Nikolai está apenas em sua imaginação, mas ele é tão breve e imperceptível que passa despercebido pelos convidados.

“É um prazer revê-la, Alteza.”

“O prazer é todo meu, embaixador. É sempre bom reencontrar alguém para comemorar um trabalho bem feito,” ela comenta, despretensiosa. “Trocamos tantas cartas que sinto que nem saí de Ketterdam.”

Ele concorda com a cabeça e dá um sorriso de lado um tanto desconfortável. Shura imagina que deve ser intimidador ficar no meio de realeza, e por isso tenta ser o mais descontraída possível.

“E, é claro, esse é o Sr. Jesper Fahey.” Nikolai introduz o outro homem em seguida, e Shura reconhece nele o brilho do humor de quem está se divertindo muito ao ver o objeto de sua afeição completamente desconfortável. Ela reconhece o olhar por todas as vezes que Vaska olhou para ela dessa forma, por conta de Lev.

“Olá, Sr. Fahey.” Ele beija a mão de Shura tal qual seu marido antes, e ela lhe lança um sorriso cúmplice. “Espero que tenham feito boa viagem.”

“Ah, ótima. Se você gosta de turbulências e ameaças de naufrágio, é claro.”

O Sr. Fahey arfa quando o cotovelo de seu marido lhe atinge nas costelas. Shura sufoca risinhos, disfarçando-os com uma tosse baixa, e aceita a cadeira que seu pai lhe oferece.

“Fizemos ótima viagem, Alteza,” replica o embaixador, ainda com o rosto avermelhado. Shura lhe sorri e lhe serve uma xícara de chá. “Leite e açúcar, por favor,” ele murmura, quase por debaixo da respiração, e Shura aquiesce de forma automática.

“O quê acharam da nossa nova malha ferroviária, senhores?,” inquire Nikolai, relaxando a postura contra as almofadas das cadeiras do jardim. “Afinal, foi construída com dinheiro kerche.”

“Extraordinária!” A voz do embaixador sai tão empolgada que Shura consegue enxergar Vaska claramente nas feições do homem mais velho. “Partimos de Os Kervo no início da manhã, e chegamos aqui na noite do dia seguinte. A viagem a cavalo demora quanto tempo?”

“Uma semana e meia, se tomarem a Estrada do Rei,” Shura responde, solícita, perguntando com o olhar se o Sr. Fahey também aceita uma xícara de chá. Ele nega com a cabeça e tira um frasco de alumínio de dentro do paletó, piscando um olho para Shura, que ri baixinho.

“Realmente incrível!”

“Adaptamos as locomotivas de acordo com projetos de nossos Grishas,” continua Nikolai, adicionando suco de limão à sua xícara. Shura torce o nariz para o pai ― simplesmente odeia como ele toma seu chá. “Então elas são mais eficientes.”

“David Kostyk desenvolveu um carvão que queima mais forte e por mais tempo,” Shura oferece, bebericando o chá com cuidado, para que ele não lhe queime a língua.

“Conseguiram aumentar a porcentagem de carbono?”

“Você teria que perguntar os detalhes ao tio David,” esclarece Shura, no quê Nikolai acena a cabeça em concordância.

“Se está tão interessando, Sr. Hendriks, Shura pode levá-lo ao Pequeno Palácio depois do chá. David dificilmente deixa os laboratórios.”

Wylan Hendriks irradia alegria e agradece a oportunidade, bebendo seu chá com empolgação. Em seguida, passam a discutir os pormenores da assinatura do tratado: o Conselho Mercante já aprovara todas as reedições propostas por Shura, e Wylan só tem algumas ressalvas a fazer, que empreenderão novas mudanças e uma nova consulta ao Conselho Real, mas não deve demorar mais que uma semana para que o acordo possa ser assinado e ratificado e posto em vigor.

“Falando nisso, meus parabéns a quem quer que tenha escrito o tratado,” comenta Jesper Fahey, esticando seus longos braços através da mesa, para servir-se de waffles com mel. “Tudo está tão claramente explicado que até eu consegui entender.”

Wylan rola os olhos, mas Shura cora e enfia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

“Obrigada, Sr. Fahey.”

Ele senta-se mais reto na cadeira de ferro batido.

“Foi você, Alteza?”

“Não sei se foi meu melhor trabalho,” ela pondera, com um dar de ombros modesto. “Mas foi meu trabalho mais _longo_ , com certeza.”

Jesper ri. Shura observa que covinhas se formam em suas bochechas e seus olhos cinzas se acendem. Wylan o observa com olhar azul brilhante, os cantos de seus lábios curvados para cima.

A conversa muda para um tom descontraído, com Nikolai perguntando se as instalações da embaixada são do agrado do Sr. Hendriks e do resto de sua equipe. O Sr. Fahey pergunta se ravkanos caçam habitualmente e se há algum lugar em que ele possa praticar tiro ao alvo. Ele fica inquieto logo, tamborilando os dedos contra o tampo de vidro da mesa, cedendo e se servindo com chá e mais bolos. Seu marido, no entanto, logo entra numa conversa sobre taxações e manufaturados Grisha com o pai de Shura, e os dois falam de forma tão rápida que ela tem dificuldade em acompanhar.

“Os dois parecem estar se dando bem,” Shura avalia, entre bolos de limão.

“Não sei se isso é bom para o seu pai, Alteza,” comenta Jesper de maneira relaxada. “Quando Wylan se empolga, é difícil fazê-lo parar.”

O Sr. Fahey aponta isso da mesma maneira que Alina fala da obsessão de Nikolai com navios voadores: como se fosse simultaneamente o mais inconveniente e adorável dos fardos. Ela acompanha o olhar de Jesper, e vê que o tsar adotara uma postura mais informal, com cotovelos apoiados em cima da mesa enquanto observa um caderno com capa de couro que o embaixador Hendriks segura com muito cuidado.

Eles estão perigosamente perto de derrubarem o samovar de paisagens kaelish que ganharam do representante da Wandering Isle. Um dos guardas do palácio, vestido com o uniforme branco que reluz na luminosidade de fim de tarde, se inclina na direção do tsar e sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido do pai de Shura. Nikolai acena em concordância.

“Senhores, vocês terão de me desculpar, mas parece que perdi a hora,” ele esclarece, com um sorriso de lado. Nikolai se levanta e beija a bochecha da filha. “A tsaritsa está me esperando para discutirmos a preparação de sua viagem.” O embaixador Hendriks e seu marido se põem de pé, apertando as mãos de Nikolai. “Mas foi ótimo revê-los depois de tanto tempo. A conversa foi revigorante.” O pai de Shura captura o olhar da filha por um segundo e ela aperta os lábios numa linha fina para impedir a gargalhada que se forma em sua garganta de escapar. “Tenho certeza que Shura não se importará de mostrar-lhes o Pequeno Palácio, se os senhores assim quiserem.”

“Sem nenhum problema, papai.”

“Ótimo. Agora, se me dão licença...”

Shura acena em despedida ao seu pai, que logo desaparece nos labirintos do Grande Palácio, e os dois homens olham para ela em expectativa. Dando o último gole em seu chá, Shura empurra a cadeira para longe de si, se erguendo e espana suas saias por hábito.

“Por aqui. Me sigam, senhores, por favor.” Shura avança pelo caminho oposto de Nikolai, sendo seguida por dois dos guardas reais. “O quê sabem sobre o Segundo Exército?”

“Não muito,” admite o embaixador Hendriks.

“Temos uma amiga que foi Corporalki,” acrescenta o Sr. Fahey. “Nina Zenik.”

“Ah, Nina.” Shura sorri com a lembrança da Sangradora, que se tornou algo completamente novo depois de fazer uso de _jurda parem_. Ela permanecera muito tempo no Pequeno Palácio quando Shura era pequena, e só recentemente a tsarevna foi compreender que Nina estava sendo estudada. “Faz algum tempo que não a vejo.”

“Da última vez que tivemos notícia de Nina, ela estava com Inej.” Wylan parece incerto, e Shura não sabe dizer ao certo se reconhece o segundo nome. “Mas Nina nunca fica muito tempo num único lugar.”

“E ela não falava muito sobre seu tempo no Pequeno Palácio. Más memórias.”

Shura acena em concordância. Nina tinha sido uma das estudantes que Alina alocara para Keramzin, e que presenciaram um dos ataques mais brutais do Darkling. Shura também não gostaria de ficar se lembrando da tragédia que foi a guerra civil em Ravka. Principalmente no quê concerne a crueldade infinita do Darkling.

Ela flexiona os dedos contra as coxas, e as sombras se afinam de forma imperceptível para quem não saiba exatamente pelo quê procurar. _Se esse poder é meu presente_ , ela conjectura de forma amarga, _também é meu fardo._

“O treinamento do Segundo Exército passa a ser dividido em Ordens a partir do quarto ano,” esclarece Shura, com o burburinho de vozes do Pequeno Palácio ao alcance de seus ouvidos. “Antes, os alunos recebem instrução no básico da Pequena Ciência, de forma conjunta. É útil para saber a limitação do poder de seus companheiros.”

Shura passa por um grupo de estudantes em _kefta_ coloridos, que param a conversa para fazerem uma mesura rápida e eficiente. Ela acena para eles em resposta e continua a conduzir seus convidados na direção da área dos Fabricadores.

“E como se dá a distribuição dos Grishas nas Ordens, princesa?” Wylan parece ansioso por mais informações, mas se ele está procurando por informações secretas, vai se decepcionar: tudo que Shura compartilha é de conhecimento público. Além do mais, ela duvida que ele esteja ali para espionar. Ele não é nada discreto.

“Com os Etherealki é fácil o suficiente. Água, ar, fogo ou luz,” ela enumera as ordens de forma automática. _E escuridão_ , pensa, mas não completa. “Mas com os Corporalki e Materialki é mais difícil. As diferenças entre as especialidades são muito sutis. Líquidos e sólidos, cura e dano. São todos lados da mesma moeda.”

Shura não quer se aprofundar em teoria e filosofia Grisha, mas ela se lembra das palavras de sua mãe. _Não somos todas as coisas?_ Foi o poder de Morozova, que atravessava horizontalmente qualquer divisão que se faça das habilidades Grisha, que criou o poder de Shura e dos outros Conjuradores do Sol. _Mas isso é_ merzost _._

Ela sacode a cabeça. _Não se aventure por esse caminho, Shura..._

“É, no final das contas, uma diferença de percepção. Os que se mostram habilidosos na Ordem dos Fabricadores ou na Ordem dos Vivos e dos Mortos são separados dos outros mas não entre si. Os professores observam as diferenças entres as aptidões dos alunos, e aí eles são alocados onde melhor se encaixam, mas Grishas talentosos nublam as divisões entre as Ordens.”

“Você fala como uma Grisha, Alteza.”

_Você não faz ideia._


	4. teoria da paz via livre-comércio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ainda mais spoilers pra "six of crows".

Shura adora o barulho de caneta contra papel.

Ela está tão acostumada a ouvi-lo, que passa a achá-lo reconfortante, mais que seu piano ou que a voz desafinada de seus pais todas as vezes que eles decidem entreter os hóspedes com alguma interpretação de uma canção folclórica de Ravka. Shura culpa suas horas passadas na biblioteca anotando fervorosamente tudo que consegue sobre teoria Grisha, demografia, línguas, rotas de comércio...

Aqui, na Sala dos Mapas, o som da pena na pilha de papel que constitui o acordo no qual Shura trabalhou tão duro, é particularmente doce.

Nikolai insistira para que a filha usasse a tiara das tsarevnas de Ravka, que permanecera num cofre por anos, à espera de uma princesa. Shura não gosta muito do diadema: ele pesa em sua cabeça, arranha seu escalpo, escorrega pelos fios de seus cabelos. Com frequência, Shura tem que ajeitá-la com as pontas dos dedos cobertos, e o tecido das luvas quase faz com que a tiara salte para fora do penteado simples. Ela prende a respiração quando isso acontece, e mantém-se perfeitamente parada por alguns segundos, recobrando o equilíbrio da joia em sua cabeça.

“Tudo bem aí?,” sussurra Vaska preocupado, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

É ridículo como ele fica a imagem do príncipe perfeito quando se importa em se esforçar. Vaska está claramente desconfortável fora de seu _kefta_ , mas ele também é filho de Nikolai. Não seria visto em ocasiões oficiais com um terno mal ajustado. E, além do mais, ele tem a vantagem de sair por aí sem um aro de ouro ao redor da cabeça; Shura só ergue o polegar para ele em resposta, de forma discreta.

Shura muda o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, olhos treinados na linha negra que forma o nome de seu pai no final do tratado. A assinatura do embaixador Hendriks já está nas três cópias do documento, e o embaixador zemeni está ao lado dele, pronto para levar sua cópia para sua embaixada. Quando precisaram de um depositário do tratado, Shura pensou que o governo de Novyi Zem seria a terceira parte neutra perfeita.

“Pronto,” anuncia Nikolai, tampando a caneta tinteiro que usou para assinar o acordo e presenteando-a ao embaixador kerche. Os dois apertam as mãos e o flash da câmera levanta poeira por toda Sala dos Mapas. Nikolai a puxa para seu lado, botando Shura entre ele e o embaixador Hendriks. “Sorria, querida.”

E Shura sorri, quase sem caber em si de felicidade.

“A muitos anos de prosperidade no comércio entre Kerch e Ravka,” brinda o embaixador kerche, erguendo sua taça de champanha no ar. Shura consegue perceber o início de rubor que surge em suas bochechas e se diverte em observá-lo.

Todos brindam à sugestão do embaixador e Shura beberica o espumante com cuidado, sentindo as bolhas fazerem cócegas contra seu nariz.

“Oi, nerd.”

Shura ergue o olhar e encontra Vaska, sorrindo. Ela coloca seu diadema no lugar com cuidado, e o gêmeo se aproxima, ajeitando o penteado de Shura como pode.

“Oi.”

“Finalmente consegui ler o acordo,” começa ele, os dedos leves contra a cabeça de Shura. Ela rola os olhos para ele e dá mais um gole em sua taça alta. “Eu sei, eu sei.”

“Mandei todos os rascunhos pra você,” ela sibila, nada satisfeita.

Ele dá de ombros e para de mexer nos cabelos dela, dando um passo para trás e observando seu trabalho.

“Estive ocupado.”

“Com Lev?”

Vaska tem a cara de pau de corar, e Shura ri baixinho por debaixo da respiração.

“Eu só queria te dar os parabéns, mana,” ele replica, pegando a taça dela e secando-a num gole só. “Ravka está em boas mãos.”

Shura respira fundo. Desde que o desinteresse de Vaska pela política ficou claro, e Shura se revelou completamente apaixonada pela gestão dos negócios oficiais, Nikolai tem treinado a filha mais nova para ser sua sucessora. Mas a lei de herança continua a mesma, e Shura sabe que seu pai tem tentado mudá-la a seu favor.

Ela olha para Vaska, que é, pela lei, o futuro tsar de Ravka, e sabe que, se chegar nesse ponto, seu irmão daria um rei decente. Shura será melhor ― isso não é segredo para ninguém nessa sala ―, mas Vaska não é completamente incompetente. Ravka não tem o melhor histórico de monarcas, isso é verdade, mas os dois filhos de Nikolai são melhores que a média.

“Obrigada,” Shura sussurra, e agradece a taça que Vaska lhe oferece. Vaska pisca-lhe um olho e desaparece no meio de dignitários estrangeiros. Shura encara o líquido amarelado no copo de cristal e vira-o de uma vez.

“Alteza.”

Shura vira em seus calcanhares ao reconhecer a voz do Sr. Fahey.

“Olá, Sr. Fahey.” Ela puxa os cós das luvas que alcançam seus antebraços para mantê-las no lugar. “Está gostando das comemorações?”

“Vocês ravkanos sabem como beber...” Um garçom passa com uma bandeja de _kvas_ , e ele pega duas doses e oferece uma para Shura, que aceita com um acenar de cabeça. Os dois engolem a bebida em uníssono, e a garganta de Shura começa a arder. Ela precisa comer alguma coisa logo. “E como dar uma festa.”

“Temos muito o quê celebrar.”

Ele ri de forma musical. Talvez por conta do álcool, Shura se sente mais segura em observá-lo em suas maneiras descontraídas. Jesper Fahey cresceu numa fazenda em Novyi Zem, e conseguiu encontrar seu caminho para os salões reais de Ravka, com um marido com um assento no Conselho Mercante de Kerch. Ela tem que admitir que a trajetória dele é impressionante.

“Diria que sim, princesa. Ravka já flertou com a destruição... quantas vezes?”

Shura dá de ombros. _Vezes demais para se contar._ A guerra civil foi só a mais violenta e recente. Com o reinado de seu pai, Ravka finalmente conseguiu alguma estabilidade para consolidar sua unificação. A expectativa de vida cresceu, as questões lindeiras foram resolvidas, o alistamento militar deixou de ser obrigatório... A Ravka de Shura, que ela ama mais do que a si mesma, é muito diferente da Ravka de seu pai.

E é seu dever como tsarevna se certificar de que Ravka continuará trilhando esse mesmo caminho.

“Só estou feliz em fazer minha parte, Sr. Fahey.”

“Uma boa menina.”

“Ele está te incomodando, Alteza?” Wylan Hendriks aparece, com seus olhos azuis semicerrados, analisando o marido com cuidado. “Por favor, Jesper, não cause um incidente diplomático em nosso primeiro mês aqui...”

“Não posso fazer tais promessas,” replica Jesper, com olhos cinzentos perdidos na multidão.

Wylan rola os olhos.

“Sr. Hendriks,” Shura inicia, incerta. “Você diria que nossas negociações foram satisfatórias?”

“Mas é claro, Alteza.” Ele desliza para o abraço de seu marido, que envolve-lhe a cintura para descansar seu queixo no topo dos cabelos arruivados de Wylan. “Foi um prazer conhecê-la. E você e seus pais nos receberam maravilhosamente bem.”

Jesper assovia em concordância.

“Eu não pensei que vocês levariam o pedido da piscina na embaixada a sério.”

“Entretenimento é parte importante da diplomacia, Sr. Fahey,” aponta Shura, sorrindo de lado.

“Manterei isso em mente.”

A embaixadora kaelish pede uma palavra em particular com Wylan, e Shura deixa-os para tratar de seus assuntos enquanto caminha pelo salão, uma taça meio cheia em suas mãos, tirando a luva da mão direita para pegar alguns canapés. Shura vê seu pai rodeado por conselheiros, o caderno do tratado entre suas mãos. Alguns dos ministros de seus pais não ficam satisfeitos quando assuntos externos ficam mais em pauta e roubam a atenção do tsar. Shura gira os brincos em sua orelha de forma distraída, a bebida deixando-a mais leve e despreocupada.

Alguns dos convidados pedem pela atenção de Shura, e ela veste seu sorriso mais cordial enquanto os cumprimenta de forma amigável. Recebe as congratulações com modéstia, dispensando elogios com acenos de mão, perguntando sobre familiares e como têm passado, interessada em ter algo para pensar além do tratado, de suas responsabilidades como tsarevna. É seu dever de anfitriã deixar todos os seus convidados confortáveis e entretidos, e a grande maioria de pessoas conhece Shura desde quando ela se lembra.

Não é difícil conversar assim, e Shura gosta de ficar ao redor de pessoas, mesmo mantendo a distância respeitosa e típica entre ela mesma e seus interlocutores. Ela sente o rosto pegando fogo quando a bebida sobe-lhe à cabeça, mas mantém sua pose e seus pés firmes no chão conforme caminha pela sala. A multidão vai se esvaziando e Shura permite-se parar por alguns segundos, observando a Sala dos Mapas com as borboletas de orgulho farfalhando em seu estômago.

Vaska já fugira. Ele não está em lugar nenhum, e Shura sabe que não vale a pena ficar procurando-o. Ela mesma deixa seus pés a guiarem para fora da Sala dos Mapas, calçando novamente a luva e seguindo até o Pequeno Palácio, sem saber exatamente porquê. Não passara as últimas semanas nas bibliotecas do Segundo Exército, ocupada em preparar a viagem junto com Alina, e tem que confessar que sente falta de passar tempo entre pessoas da sua idade.

Mesmo que tenha que se manter a uma distância segura dos Grishas.

Shura consegue segurar os pentes do diadema com firmeza entre os dedos e os puxa para fora da cabeça, arrancando cabelinhos louros que tinham-se grudado nas ondas intricadas da joia. Ela solta um som de animal ferido e esfrega o escalpo dolorido.

“Shura?”

Oleg está caminhando na direção dela, os braços cheios de livros, um sorriso confuso no rosto moreno. Ele é alto como Jesper, mas com olhos azulados que estão brilhando com humor.

“Oly.” Ela sorri e cruza os braços nas costas, escondendo a tiara da visão de Oleg, num instinto infantil. Shura não deveria estar desmanchando seu penteado no meio dos corredores, e isso já lhe rendeu broncas de governantas quando mais nova. “Oi.”

“Você não deveria estar no Grande Palácio?”

Ela olha para baixo e traz o diadema para sua frente novamente.

“Já acabou.”

“Ah.” Ele inclina a cabeça, um passarinho curioso. “Você está bonita. É bom te ver vestida como uma princesa, de vez em quando.”

Shura rola os olhos e caminha o mais próximo que se permite de Oleg. Os vestidos que usa nas suas aulas e as roupas de treinos são muito simples e austeras, mas é por motivos práticos. Se algum Grisha incendiar suas roupas por acidente, ela gostaria de estar usando algo que não sentirá falta.

“Obrigada?” Ela mira os volumes nos braços dele e tenta ler seus títulos. “Quer ajuda?”

Oleg ajeita os livros, fazendo-os pularem uns contra os outros e permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

“Não precisa.”

“Ok.”

“Onde você está indo?”

Shura dá de ombros.

“Não sei. Acho que queria ver Tori. Ou você. Deixar aquele mar de faces em expectativa.” Shura reprime um calafrio.

“O olhar de quem espera grandes coisas de você...” Oleg suspira, e olha para cima. “Conheço bem.”

Shura sorri em resposta e suspira em concordância. Oleg é um Nazyalensky, afinal de contas. Seus professores Grisha olham para ele da mesma forma que os conselheiros de seu pai olham para ela. É muita responsabilidade para se ter.

Eles começam a andar e um silêncio confortável instala-se entre os dois. Oleg está, no final das contas, voltando a uma das bibliotecas para estudar e devolver seus livros. Ela abre as portas para ele, e o cheiro de livros encapados em couro, grafite e nanquim atinge-lhe em cheio e ela não pode evitar sorrir. Um som de satisfação sai de sua garganta sem que ela perceba, e também não é alto o suficiente para distrair os estudantes Grishas que se empilham nas mesas longas de carvalho, com luminárias espalhadas em frente de cada cadeira.

“As provas começaram?,” Shura cochicha para Oleg, sentando-se em frente a ele na mesa de sua escolha. Ele acena com a cabeça e tira as anotações que guardara dentro dos livros. Ela espia a caligrafia de Oleg, toda montes íngremes e declives acentuados, sobre semelhantes e discrepantes, sobre diferenças de percepção. “Teoria Grisha.”

“Faz muito tempo que você não assiste nossas aulas.”

“E vou ficar algum tempo a mais sem frequentá-las.”

Oleg senta-se e encara Shura de forma interrogativa.

“Vou viajar com mamãe e Vaska. Recolher o censo.”

“Ah.” Oleg olha para suas anotações. “Vai ficar quanto tempo fora?”

“Não sei direito. Seis semanas, talvez mais. Começamos por Os Kervo e depois passamos por outras cidades.” Shura brinca com os cabelos, desfazendo a trança com seus dedos treinados mas incertos. “Volto a tempo de planejar minha festa.”

“É claro.” Oleg ri baixinho. “O grande baile...”

“Vai ter bolo.” Shura termina de pentear os cabelos com os dedos, e deixa-os cair na mesa conforme deita a cabeça no tampo duro de madeira. “E música.” Shura sorri com a perspectiva.

“Shuuura...” A voz de Tori soa à esquerda da tsarevna, e ela levanta a cabeça, seguindo o som. Tori se lança na cadeira ao lado do irmão, e Shura percebe o quão perto seus cabelos ficaram dos dedos de Oleg e se senta de forma súbita. “Você bebeu?”

“Hmpf.”

“Considerarei isso um ‘sim’.” Tori rouba as anotações de Oleg enquanto Shura trança o cabelo de novo, assegurando que ele não fuja de seu penteado. “O quê você está fazendo aqui?”

“Me escondendo?”

Tori ri, seus olhos azuis se acendendo e seu nariz pequenino se enrugando, e Shura acompanha a amiga, as duas chamando atenção demais. Os Grishas mais novos lançam olhares assassinos na direção das garotas, e Shura esconde o rosto detrás das mãos, tentando sufocar as risadas que lhe sacodem os ombros.

Luz brilhante atinge os olhos de Shura, cegando-a momentaneamente, e Tori sibila em espanto, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

“Tem gente querendo estudar!” A revolta é claramente de Maxime, e Shura rola os olhos diante da infantilidade da Conjuradora do Sol.

“Certo, certo.” Shura se põe de pé e pega sua tiara. “Já estou indo.”

“Eu vou com você,” Tori replica recolhendo seus cadernos e canetas, enchendo seus braços roliços com o quê parece ser o estoque inteiro de material escolar do Pequeno Palácio. Ela gesticula para a bolsa de lado encostada contra sua cadeira. “Leva pra mim?”

Shura pega a alça da bolsa e põe em seu ombro, e as duas saem juntas da biblioteca, levantando um burburinho insatisfeito. Em outras condições, ela se preocuparia mais com o quê seus Grishas pensam, mas Shura está flutuando numa nuvem de satisfação abastecida pelas taças de champanha que bebera mais cedo, e não se importa com esse tipo de coisa.

Tori a guia pelos corredores conhecidíssimos do Pequeno Palácio, e Shura sabe que está sendo conduzida até os alojamentos. Os Grishas mais velhos, como Tori e Maxime, possuem seus próprios quartos, embora não sejam muito espaçosos nem luxuosos, enquanto que os mais novos dividem dormitórios. Isso acontece porque ninguém é obrigado a ficar no Segundo Exército: embora o número de recrutas permaneça elevado, as desistências tendem a aumentar conforme os Grishas vão terminando seu treinamento ou decidem que a vida de soldado não é para eles. Turmas numerosas ainda se formam, todo ano, mas isso é mais porque existem mais Grishas em Ravka, depois da Guerra Civil, e não por conta do caráter obrigatório da escola do Pequeno Palácio.

A porta de Tori é exatamente igual a todas as outras nesse corredor. Shura ainda não tem certeza como todos conseguem encontrar seus respectivos quartos, mas o interior do cômodo tem mais da identidade de Tori. Ela conseguira convencer sua mãe a deixar sua balalaica baixo em seu quarto, e até mesmo Shura já ouviu as histórias de Tori impedindo todo o andar de dormir enquanto dedilha seu instrumento. E, com certeza, lá está o enorme violão de madeira, encostado contra uma das paredes, ocupando espaço precioso no quarto acarpetado de Tori.

Ela gesticula para que Shura deposite a bolsa perto de sua escrivaninha, e joga os livros em cima de sua cama, conseguindo se espremer entre cobertas reviradas e quilos de papéis. Tori joga as pernas curtas no ar e fica agitando-as, capturando o olhar bêbado de Shura.

“Esse seu vestido é tão bonito,” Tori aponta, mas não se aproxima de Shura e nem tenta sentir o tecido entre os dedos. Ela conhece Shura bem demais para fazê-lo. “Ele é bordado?”

“Flores de lavanda e azaleias,” Shura replica, olhando para as saias de um roxo profundo. O vestido é mais curto que seus vestidos de baile, chegando em seus calcanhares mas não ao chão, deixando à mostra suas meias brancas. “E algumas águias duplas, que eu mesma costurei.” Shura mostra o cós das mangas, entremeados por passarinhos pouco profissionais. “Não que elas pareçam qualquer coisa além de pardais, mas o quê vale é a intenção.”

Tori ri.

“Você é boa em tudo que faz, Shura.” Tori se arrasta pela cama e dobra o corpo no final do colchão, os volumosos cabelos negros se escondendo no espaço entre a cama e o chão. Ela volta de lá com um amontoado azul escuro, que quase absorve a luz de todo o quarto. “Seria demais pedir para você bordar umas águias duplas no meu _kefta_?”

Shura bate palmas, deleitada.

“Adoraria!” Em seguida, franze o cenho, em dúvida. “Mas agulha normal dá certo em tecido Grisha?”

“A tsarevna de Ravka, senhoras e senhores,” Tori anuncia, braços estendidos no ar, seu _kefta_ se agitando como uma bandeira, “um poço de eloquência.”

Shura sente as bochechas se aquecerem e joga a almofada da cadeira de Tori na direção da garota, que usa uma corrente de ar para desviar a trajetória do projétil. A almofada bate no teto com um _thump_ alto, e cai no meio da bagunça de estudos na cama de Tori, aumentando ainda mais o caos no quarto da Aeros. As duas trocam um olhar silencioso e caem na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

O _kefta_ que Tori lhe estende é o de inverno, forrado com pele de raposa, mais grosso e protegido contra o frio, completamente diferente daquele que eles usam durante o verão e a primavera. Shura pega o tecido entre os dedos e ele parece água. Seus dedos enluvados percorrem a extensão das bainhas da vestimenta, delineando os bordados prateados que marcam a especialidade de Tori, em espirais e ondas elaborados. O azul do uniforme dos Etherealki é um azul profundo, a cor do céu logo antes do quebrar da aurora, e Shura não consegue se impedir de imaginar como ficaria contra sua pele branca e seus cabelos dourados, ou se faria o cinza de seus olhos saltar como faz o azul dos olhos de Tori brilhar.

Ela suspira.

“É tão bonito.”

Tori dá de ombros.

“É um uniforme militar, Shura, eu duvido que ‘beleza’ esteja alto na lista de prioridade dos Fabricadores que desenharam os _keftas_.”

Shura sabe que a majestade de um exército vestido em roupas luxuosas como os _keftas_ dos Grishas ravkanos foi sim levada em consideração quando foi criado o Segundo Exército. Claro, isso fora na época do Darkling, que provavelmente é o quê passa mais longe de um observador neutro e casual, mas, ainda assim. Os Grishas são uma força a ser temida em batalha, e seus símbolos, como se vestem, como se portam, como os outros os enxergam, deve sim ser uma preocupação.

“Não deixa de ser bonito.”

Tori inclina a cabeça, curiosa.

“Você quer experimentar?”

Shura arregala os olhos em surpresa.

“Não precisa.”

“Você nunca experimentou o de Vaska?”

“Se ele tirasse aquele _kefta..._ ” Shura rola os olhos e dobra o _kefta_ de Tori com cuidado, pressionando-o contra o peito. “Mas não. Só uniformes do Primeiro Exército.”

“E vestidos de baile.”

“E vestidos de baile,” Shura concorda. Dá de ombros. “Mas isso vem com o título.”

Tori assente e se vira em sua cama, encarando o teto, os cabelos negros espalhando-se como um halo ao redor de sua cabeça. Ela é linda como a mãe, mas com nada da beleza cruel dos olhos de gelo de Zoya Nazyalensky. Tori é, na realidade, a imagem perfeita das bonecas de porcelana que abarrotavam a cama de Shura quando ela era pequena, inclusive com os olhos de pedras preciosas, sempre atraente e radiante, mesmo com as pernas roliças e os quadris largos escondidos nos uniformes sem graça do Segundo Exército.

“ _Tsarevna._ ”

Shura faz uma careta.

“Só Shura,” ela replica. Tori é a única Grisha em todo o Pequeno Palácio que não impõe uma muralha entre ela e Shura, e é perto de Tori que Shura consegue relaxar, ser mais a menina que ela é com seu gêmeo.

“Você vai ficar quanto tempo fora?”

“Algumas semanas, mas com certeza mais de um mês.”

Tori cantarola em concordância. Ela se senta e começa a pentear seus cabelos com os dedos. Shura troca o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, incerta, apertando o tecido Grisha contra o peito. Deveria ir embora?

“Você tem passado menos tempo no Pequeno Palácio.”

Shura considera a afirmação de Tori com cuidado. Ela sabe que o seu serviço militar está sendo cumprido em Os Alta porque a Guerra Civil deixou a Casa Real dos Lantsov perigosamente perto da extinção, e Nikolai não pode arriscar a segurança de seus dois únicos herdeiros. Ela também sabe que seu serviço militar tem que ser contrabalanceado com seus treinamentos secretos, com as reuniões de Estado de Nikolai, com os chás com as mulheres da corte, com os planejamentos educacionais e com as elaborações de leis e de tratados.

Se passara o início de sua adolescência enfurnada em bibliotecas cheias de livros sobre Teoria Grisha e história dos Grishas, agora tem que fazer um malabarismo audacioso com seus deveres. E isso implica em renegar certos passatempos.

Shura odeia ter que deixar Tori e os outros para trás, mas é o quê vem com o título.

“Sim. Papai tem precisado mais de mim no Grande Palácio.”

“Como anda a alteração na lei de herança?”

“Lenta.” Shura respira fundo. “Ele tem que conseguir muitos votos.” Nem todos os parlamentares moram o ano todo em Os Alta. Nem todos são próximos do tsar como aqueles que compõem o seu conselho. “Mas acho que vamos conseguir.”

“Pelos Santos, se esse país ficar nas mãos de Vaska...” Tori treme de forma teatral. “Sem ofensa.”

“Não ofendeu.” Shura dá de ombros. Na verdade, Nikolai trabalha muito com a imagem que o próprio Vaska construiu para si para fortalecer a reivindicação de Shura ao trono, com todo o apoio do gêmeo mais velho. “Eu... vou indo.”

“Certo.” Tori se põe de pé, abrindo um sorriso. “Você vai se despedir?”

“Mamãe quer sair o mais cedo possível. Daqui há três dias, acho, e até lá estamos cheias de preparativos.”

“Então você está se despedindo.”

“Suponho que sim.”

“Vocês começarão por onde?”

“Os Kervo.”

“Ah, mamãe tem família lá.” Tori pisca-lhe um olho. “Mande um olá à tia Natsya.”

“Pode deixar.”

“Boa viagem, Shura.”

Shura enfia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e dispara seu sorriso mais brilhante para Tori.

“Obrigada. Se cuide.” Shura vira-se para a porta, pronta para sair, mas se impede antes de alcançar a maçaneta. “Se certifique que Lev está saindo do laboratório,” pede, fazendo uma careta. “Acho que ele está pulando as refeições.”

Tori solta uma gargalhada sufocada.

“Ah, está sim. Ou ele passa o tempo todo nos laboratórios, ou com seu irmão.”

“Estamos tirando uma das distrações.”

“Ha!”

Tori e Shura se entreolham e riem juntas. Shura percebe o quanto sentirá falta do companheirismo fácil e tranquilo de Tori nas horas passadas entre desconhecidos. Alina levará Genya, e Shura, nesse sentido, tem Vaska, mas ela sabe que ele passará o tempo todo tentando explorar a região ao invés de fazer entrevistas e preencher formulários para aqueles que não sabem ler.

“Vou sentir sua falta, Tor.”

“É claro que vai.” As sobrancelhas de Tori se erguem, como se qualquer outra possibilidade fosse inconcebível. “E eu vou sentir a sua, nerd.”

Shura sorri de forma calorosa, a vontade de abraçar a amiga crescendo em seu peito. Ela se mantém firme em seu lugar, no entanto, e se despede mais uma vez antes de finalmente abrir a porta e dar no corredor dos dormitórios de novo.

A perspectiva de ter que curar sua bebedeira a tempo de encontrar Alina para continuarem os preparativos da viagem é aterradora. Mas Shura engole em seco e se apressa para seu quarto, rezando para ter tempo de tomar um banho antes de ter que fazer as malas.

*

As roupas de Shura são o epíteto da praticidade. Ela sabe que vai ficar dois dias e uma noite e meia dentro do trem. Ninguém está preocupado com qual é o material do seu vestido, se ela está usando chapéu, se suas luvas estão no lugar. Essa é, na verdade, a parte da viagem pela qual Shura mais anseia: valiosas horas livre das prisões de pelica que cobrem seus dedos diariamente, há anos.

Ela teve o trabalho de embalar ela mesma todo o material de pintura e desenho que achou que precisará. Suas tintas e cadernos, lápis e telas foram todos cuidadosamente acondicionados na bagagem de mão da tsarevna, e nunca estavam fora do campo visual de Shura.

Uma espécie de energia ansiosa emana de Shura, e ela não consegue ficar parada. Ela já penteou os cabelos com as mãos e ajeitou a bainha da blusa, testando o par novo de botas com desconfiança, passando os dedos nus no tecido macio de sua saia que cobre-lhe os calcanhares. A maria-fumaça atrás dela chia e emana calor no final de madrugada, sua carcaça de ferro negro se erguendo contra a silhueta graciosa de Os Alta, e Shura vira-se para observá-la, interessada, tentando gravar a imagem na memória.

Deixar o Grande Palácio sempre a deixa ansiosa. Shura o fizera pouquíssimas vezes em toda a sua vida, incluindo o ano e meio que viveram em Caryeva, e algumas viagens diplomáticas a Kerch, Novyi Zem e à Wandering Isle. Os Alta não é apenas onde Shura vive, mas é também onde seu coração está: nas flores do jardim de inverno, nas páginas dos livros da biblioteca, nas pedras da abafada cabana de Baghra.

Ela nem sabe como conseguiu dormir, de tão ansiosa, mas a verdade é que tivera uma das melhores noites de sono do ano.

Vaska, por outro lado, tem bolsas debaixo dos olhos e alguém lhe dera um enorme copo de café fumegante que ele bebe como se não sentisse a temperatura. A camisa de linho não está enfiada nas calças, e Shura vira que ele tirava o _kefta_ com descuido enquanto se encaminhava para a estação, acompanhado de alguns criados com expressões muito preocupadas.

“Bom dia,” ela cumprimenta o irmão, bebericando seu próprio chá com cuidado. Vaska murmura qualquer coisa ininteligível e passa os dedos longos pelos cabelos bagunçados, fazendo com que eles despontem em todas as direções. “Dormiu bem?”

Vaska olha para Shura como se ela tivesse crescido outra cabeça em seu pescoço, e se volta para seu café sem dar qualquer resposta. Ela ri baixinho, um som melódico e delicado, que parece deslocado no início da manhã com palavras de ordem sendo proferidas para cima e para baixo da plataforma de concreto. A careta que se desenha no rosto de Vaska se aprofunda no lusco-fusco, e Shura empurra o ombro dele com o seu.

O café de Vaska é forte, e seu cheiro se espalha pelo ar cheio de umidade, fazendo cócegas no nariz de Shura. Ele termina de beber sua xícara de uma só vez, a alça agarrando-se em seus dedos conforme ele passa o braço pela cintura de Shura e deposita um beijo na têmpora da irmã.

“Bom dia, mana.” Ele respira fundo e a solta, e começa a se agitar no lugar, pés dançantes e braços mexendo-se a esmo, como que num aquecimento. “Preciso acordar.”

Shura dá dois passos para trás, dando espaço para Vaska, e soergue uma de suas sobrancelhas.

“Eu acho que você precisa é dormir, _vorobyshek_.”

“Mesma diferença.” Ele esfrega o rosto com as mãos, as maçãs do rosto ficando vermelhas, e se põe nas pontas dos pés, os braços para cima, se espreguiçando como um gato. “Se eu passar de Poliznaya acordado, vai ser um milagre.”

“Isso porque mamãe queria revisar algumas coisas com a gente durante a viagem...”

“Você consegue distraí-la.” Vaska pisca um olho para Shura, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Ela rola os olhos e se volta para seu chá, terminando de bebê-lo. “Falando nisso, onde estão nossos pais? Pensei que partiríamos às quatro e meia.”

“Mamãe disse isso para você chegar na hora,” Shura explica, pescando seu relógio de bolso, que já marca as dez para as cinco. “Na verdade, saímos às cinco.”

Vaska xinga apaixonadamente, os ombros caindo.

“Eu poderia ter terminado minhas anotações!”

“Ou ter passado mais tempo com Lev.”

“Shhh!” Vaska olha ao redor, atento, subitamente mais acordado e verdadeiramente preocupado. Shura inclina a cabeça para o lado, observando-o, curiosa e sem entender.

Alina e Nikolai surgem na ponta da plataforma, de braços dados e com seus secretários farfalhando ao seu redor.

“Mas se eu não sabia o horário real em que sairíamos,” começa Vaska, e Shura desvia sua atenção de seus pais para seu irmão, “você sabia.” Ela concorda com a cabeça e sorri de lado. “Então por que está aqui adiantada?”

Shura ri.

“Para o caso de você não se atrasar, pensei que poderia gostar da minha adorável companhia.” Ela respira fundo, o ar gélido entrando em seus pulmões e permanecendo lá enquanto Shura prende a respiração e fecha os olhos, apreciando a temperatura. “E porque eu realmente gosto de acordar cedo.”

Vaska rola os olhos, cético. Ele sabe que Shura dorme em qualquer oportunidade. Os dois param de conversar conforme os pais se aproximam, e enquanto Shura sorri e os cumprimenta com beijos, Vaska só acena e enfia as mãos nos bolsos da calça, claramente o oposto de uma pessoa matinal.

“Prontos?” Alina está vestindo um de seus casacos de viagem, feito de material resiliente, nada delicado, que faz o nariz de Nikolai se enrugar em desaprovação. Sua mãe sempre foi muito prática, nada dada às demonstrações de pompa e circunstância que seu pai tanto ama. “Já vamos partir.”

“Sim, mamãe,” os gêmeos respondem em uníssono.

Nikolai beija a bochecha da esposa e abre os braços, um sorriso brilhante esculpido em seu rosto, os olhos acastanhados brilhando em empolgação. Shura e Vaska orbitam para dentro do abraço do pai, e o tsar consegue arrancar um sorriso do mal-humorado Vaska, estalando um beijo na testa de cada um de seus herdeiros.

“Façam uma boa viagem, crianças.” Ele solta os dois ao mesmo tempo, e dá uma piscadela. “E tomem de conta de sua mãe. Da última vez, ela quase não voltou.”

Alina rola os olhos.

“Eu só prolonguei a viagem por mais algumas semanas,” ela rebate. “Seria falta de educação recusar o convite dos suli.”

“É claro.”

“E não é como se você odiasse ter o Grande Palácio só para você, _sturmhond._ ” Alina provoca, balançando os cabelos cor de neve. “Tem muito mais tempo para dedicar aos seus experimentos.”

“Mas fico sem a luz da minha vida por tanto tempo! Como posso seguir em frente, assim?!,” protesta Nikolai, afundando o rosto nas mãos e levando uma cotovelada de Alina. “Certo, certo. Desculpe.”

“Se cuide,” ela replica, de olhos semicerrados e cutucando-o no ombro. “Não quero ter que arrumar suas bagunças quando voltar.”

“Só faço promessas que posso cumprir, querida.”

Shura e Vaska sufocam risinhos nada discretos, e Nikolai permanece impassível, com as feições treinadas de rei e suserano, enquanto Alina continua exasperada.

“Muito sábio da sua parte, papai.”

“Sempre elogiaram minha capacidade estratégica, _volchitsa._ ” Ele pega a mão de Shura na dele e deposita um beijo nos nós dos dedos da filha. “Divirta-se. Faça alguma coisa irresponsável, por favor.”

“Papai!”

“É verdade, Shura,” intervém Vaska, conseguindo uma segunda xícara de café sabe-se lá de onde. “Você está precisando relaxar um pouco.”

Shura bufa e cruza os braços na frente do peito. Ela tem ouvido muito isso nos últimos tempos. E, bem, embora ser uma garota normal de dezoito anos pudesse ser incrível, ela simplesmente não pode se dar ao luxo. Pensando nisso, Shura considera que não é nem mesmo uma _princesa_ normal de dezoito anos, muito embora não tenha qualquer margem de comparação. A realeza de Fjerda certamente não serve como espelho da monarquia ravkana. Os Grishas que vivem no Pequeno Palácio não se assemelham em nada aos adolescentes normais que vivem por Ravka.

_Me saí muito bem, dadas as circunstâncias._ E qualquer um que conhece Shura concordaria com esse pensamento. A questão é que as pessoas que conhecem-na verdadeira e profundamente se resumem a essas três, que estão encarando-a cheias de expectativa.

“Não faço promessas que não tenho certeza que posso cumprir.”

Nikolai solta uma gargalhada.

“Adoro quando você me cita.”

“ _Moya tsaritsa._ ” A voz vem detrás de Alina, e todos se viram na direção dela. O condutor da locomotiva está vestido todo de cinza, o quepe com a insígnia da águia dupla ravkana manchado de fuligem. “Estamos prontos.”

“Muito obrigada, Yashkin.” Alina sorri em resposta e o condutor bate continência e gira em seus calcanhares. “Crianças, hora da despedida.”

Vaska e Shura se retraem ao serem chamados de ‘crianças’, mas nenhum dos dois fala nada.

“Não exploda o vagão, _vorobyshek,_ ” Nikolai adverte o filho, abraçando-o e dando sonoros tapas em suas omoplatas. “Não esqueça de escrever.”

“Digo o mesmo, pai.” Vaska soergue uma das sobrancelhas e desliza para dentro do trem, resmungando sobre precisar de um canto escuro e sossegado para cair no sono.

Nikolai e Shura observam Vaska com olhares idênticos de diversão. Ela se vira para o pai em seguida, esfregando as mãos na saia de tecido áspero.

“Até logo, papai.” Shura fala de forma tímida. Ele se inclina e beija-lhe a bochecha. “Me mantenha informada sobre o embaixador de Fjerda.”

“É claro, meu bem. Fique de olho na sua mãe e no seu irmão.” Nikolai se apruma, endireitando os ombros. “Nós dois sabemos que você é a mais sensata dos três.”

Shura ri.

“Obrigada pela confiança.”

“Shura,” chama Alina, virada na direção do trem, observando o rosto de Vaska pressionado contra a janela, “mostre a seção de dormitórios para seu irmão antes que ele quebre o pescoço, por favor.”

Ela ainda está rindo quando passa pelo batente de metal e é recebida pelo coro de “bom dia” e “olá, _moya tsarevna_ ” da equipe. _Essa viagem será interessante._


End file.
